School of Love
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU fic Dante's daughter starts school for the first time. Lulu is the teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Dante awoke to his daughter jumping on the bed beside him, "Wake up! Wake up!" she said as she continued jumping. "Come here, you." he said as he reached up and caught her mid jump. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head. "Breakfast time, daddy."

"Alright, come on." he said as he ducked down to let her jump on his back as he gave her a piggyback ride to the kitchen.

"What are you making daddy?" she asked from her perch a top one of the seats at the island.

"Pancakes." he said as stirred the batter.

"Choco-chip?"

"Of course is there any other kind?" he asked jokingly.

When they had finished eating, Dante grabbed the dishes from the table and carried them to the sink as Arianna went to get dressed for school. "You ready to go?" he asked as she came back into the kitchen. "Yep," she replied with a nod as she grabbed her Princess backpack off the table. "I made your favourite for lunch," he said to her. He still couldn't believe that his baby was going off to school for the first time. She had grown up so fast.

Dante unlocked the car as Arianna climbed into her booster seat, he placed he bag on the floor. "You ready for today?" he asked knowing that he was probably more nervous about this than she was.

"Let's go daddy."

"Alright, were going."

Stopping in front of Port Charles Elementary, Dante looked at the kids running back and forth. How had this day come so fast, it seemed like only yesterday they were bringing her home from the hospital and now she was all grown up and going to school. "Daddy, come on." Arianna said from the backseat. She had her back pack in her hand and had already unstrapped herself from her booster seat.

Climbing out of the car he opened her door for her and helped her to the sidewalk, "Alright so we have to find Room 3B." Dante said glancing around as her grabbed his daughters hand.

Finding the classroom was easier than he thought and in no time they were standing in front of the door to her classroom, alright here's your classroom. Opening the door he led her inside where the teacher greeted them with a sunny smile, "Hi, I'm Ms. Spencer and you are?" "I'm Arianna Olivia Falconeri and this is daddy." Dante laughed, "I'm Dante Falconeri it's nice to meet you."

"Daddy look they have paints," Arianna said pointing to a table in the corner where some kids were already drawing and painting.

"You can go join them if you want," Ms. Spencer said as she ducked down to talk to Arianna.

"Really?"

"Of course that's what they're there for."

Arianna started towards the table, "Hey aren't you gonna say goodbye first." Dante said with a laugh as she ran back to give him a hug.

"I think this is harder for me than it is for her," Dante said to the teacher as he stood up.

"It usually is harder for the parents."

"They grow up so fast," He replied glancing at his daughter who was talking to a little girl next to her.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your class, Ms. Spencer."

"You can call me Lulu," she said with a smile that lit up her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante made his way to the PCPD, taking a seat at his desk he noticed the pile of folders awaiting him. He knew today would be along day especially since his mind was on other things. He couldn't stop thinking about his daughter and her first day of school, he was happy to see that she had adjusted so easily and had already made a friend when he left. But he had pictured things going a little differently, he had imagined that he would need to stay with her because she didn't want him to leave her. But there was no way around it his little princess was growing up.

And he couldn't stop thinking about her teacher, Lulu Spencer. She was beautiful and her smile was like a ray of sunshine. He could tell that she really loved kids and that she would be wonderful with his daughter. But there was something about her, something he couldn't put his finger on but he knew that he wanted to find out what it was.

"Detective Falconeri?" he heard someone say as he turned to face them.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm Lucky Spencer. I heard today was your first day and I wanted to welcome you."

"Dante Falconeri, it's nice to meet you." "Wait are you related to Lulu Spencer?" he asked.

"Yeah she's my little sister."

"I met her earlier when I dropped my daughter off at school."

"Oh yea. She just loves spending her days with those kids, I don't know how she does it." Lucky said as he clapped Dante on the back and headed over to his own desk.

Dante sighed as he looked at his watch, he had to pick up Arianna soon and he had just been called out on a B and E. Dialling the school's phone number he asked to speak to Ms. Spencer, "Hi it's Arianna's dad Dante Falconeri. I met you this morning." Dante said hoping she would remember him.

"Yeah I remember."

"I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favour, I'm stuck at work and I can't come pick up Arianna right away..."

"And you want me to watch her until you can come for her?" she replied.

"Do you mind? Because I can...?"

"Of course I don't mind. I'd be glad to watch her, take as long as you need."

"Thank you so much."

Dante smiled as he hung up the phone, he didn't know why but he was looking forward to seeing her when he picked up Arianna later.

After finishing up for the day he made his way over to the school, looking through the door in the classroom he noticed Arianna sitting on Lulu's lap as she read a book to her. It had to be the cutest sight he had ever seen. Opening the door Lulu looked up from the book she was reading, "Hey."

"Hey sorry I took so long."

"Oh it's alright."

"Daddy, I had so much fun today." Arianna said as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"You did? You'll have to tell me everything over pizza."

"Pizza, yay. Daddy can Ms. Spencer come for pizza too?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dante looked down at his daughter who was looking up at him with that innocent face of hers, "Sure. Ms. Spencer would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure I don't want to intrude on family time?"

"Your not intruding, we asked you." Dante said with a smile.

"Pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top." Arianna said turning to look up at Ms. Spencer.

"Now how can you resist that?" Dante said with a laugh.

"I guess I can't," Lulu replied.

"Alright come on."

At the pizza place Dante chose a spot near the window, sliding into the booth beside his daughter as Lulu slid in across from them. "Daddy look they have games, can I go play."

"Alright but only for a little while the pizza will be here soon," Dante said as he slid out to let his daughter get out before he sat back down.

"So how was she today?" Dante asked the teacher.

"Oh she was great, she is a very smart little girl."

"Yeah I know, sometimes I wonder where she learns certain things." Dante said with a laugh.

"Kids do pick up on a lot of things."

"Yeah they do." Dante agreed.

"So what do you do for a living?" Lulu asked.

"I just started work over at the PCPD."

"Really? My brother works there."

"Yeah I met him earlier today."

"Was he welcoming or did he hassle you?"

"No he was nice."

Just then their pizza was delivered to the table as Dante called Arianna back to the table. They ate as Arianna told Dante all about her day and how many friends she had made. During the whole speech Dante couldn't take his eyes off of Lulu.

"Oh tomorrow at school I was going to tell the kids about the talent show coming up. Each grade level will be doing something whether it's singing, dancing, acting. The kids in Arianna's class will be performing a song for the parents."

"Really, I can't wait to see that."

"I'll be teaching the kids the song and practicing it with them before the actual performance but we need a few parents to help with painting sets, heavy lifting, helping out behind the scenes."

"I'd be glad to help." Dante replied looking over at Arianna who was nearly falling asleep at the table.

"Thanks."

"Looks like someone needs to go home to bed," Dante whispered to Lulu.

"I'm not sleepy daddy." Arianna replied with a yawn.

"I'd better get her home."

They both stood up from the table, "I had a good time." Lulu said to Dante before she kneeled down to speak to Arianna. "I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Arianna just nodded and broke out in a huge smile which showed her cute little dimples.

"Bye Lulu. Say bye to Ms. Spencer baby."

"Bye, Arianna said as she hugged Lulu."

The next day Dante showed up after school to help Lulu with the set design for the talent show. "Hey, you showed up?" Lulu asked with a smile as she noticed Arianna and Dante walk into the classroom.

"Of course, I said I would help out." Dante replied as Arianna took a seat at one of the desks.

"Yeah but a lot of parents said that but none of them bothered to show up." Lulu said as she gestured to the empty classroom.

Dante laughed, "Well put us to work." he said looking at Arianna.

"Alright, well Arianna you can do some drawings for the walls of the stage."

"Ok, I love to draw." Arianna said with a huge smile.

"She does." Dante replied placing his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"What do you want me to draw, Ms. Spencer?" Arianna asked picking out some markers and crayons.

"The song were learning is about animals so I want you to draw a whole bunch of different animals." She said leaning over the child.

"What should I do?" Dante asked.

"Well I was thinking you could help me paint the sets."

"Sure," he said coming to stand next to her.

Dante and Lulu started painting the wooden sets that had already been cut out by her brother Lucky the previous day. Dante looked over and noticed that Lulu had paint on her t-shirt, "You have some paint right there." Dante said picking up the towel they used to wipe of their hands.

"Oh thanks." she said as she tried to wipe the paint off, she was glad she had worn old clothes today knowing she would probably get some paint on herself.

"Good thing I wore old clothes today," Lulu said gesturing with the paint brush just as Dante turned and she accidently hit him with the brush.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Lulu said trying not to laugh.

"I think you did that on purpose." He said with a smile as he took his brush and swiped on up her arm.

"Hey," she replied as she dunked her brush and hit him with some more paint.

Arianna turned to see her dad and Ms. Spencer laughing and hitting each other with paint and she smiled, Daddy, Daddy."

"Yeah baby." he said as he turned to look at his daughter.

"Your laughing," she said with a smile.

"Yeah." he said realizing the significance of her statement. He hadn't laughed in a long time not since his wife had died and he had to admit it felt good to be able to laugh again.


	4. Chapter 4

The sets were painted, the costumes were finished and the kids were standing in the wings waiting to be led onto the stage by their teacher. "Alright guys don't be nervous, just go out there and have fun." Lulu said as the lights came on and the kids marched out onto the stage.

"Ms. Spencer's kindergarten class will perform the song Old McDonald Had a Farm," announced the Emcee for the night.

Dante beamed as he watched his little baby walk out onto the stage dressed as sheep and begin singing with the rest of her class. The kids remembered all the words and the show went off without a hitch and Dante couldn't be prouder.

Standing up he clapped as the kids left the stage and Lulu walked on to thank everyone who had helped out with the talent show.

After the show was over Dante made his way backstage with some of the other parents to find Arianna, "Daddy." he heard as he turned to see her running towards him.

"Hey baby, you were great out there."

"Did you see daddy I 'membered all the words."

"Yeah I did sweetie. You did such a great job, I think this calls for pizza."

"Yay," Arianna cried as she jumped up and down.

"First you need to change out of your costume, alright." Dante said as she ran to the other room to change.

While Dante waited for his daughter to come back, he noticed Lulu walking towards him. "Hey, Arianna was great tonight." she said as kids ran back and forth.

"Yeah I'm so proud of her."

"Thanks again for helping with the sets and the drawings, they look great."

"No problem I don't mind helping out." Dante replied as Arianna came back into the room."Hey Lulu, would you like to join us for a celebratory pizza?"

"I'd love to."

That night they went to the same pizza place as they had before. Dante had to admit he enjoyed spending time with Lulu and he was glad that she had accepted his invitation for tonight. As they took their seat across from each other once again a waitress came over to take their drink orders, "Hi, I'm Sarah. Might I say you guys are such a cute family. So what can I get you guys to drink."

Dante was caught of guard by the waitresses statement and looked up to see that Lulu was just as stunned as he was. "Ms. Spencer's my teacher," Arianna replied to the lady. 'Kids, they always seemed to just say what was on their minds at the time,' Dante thought to himself.

After they had finished eating dinner Dante and Arianna walked Lulu to her car, "Daddy can Ms. Spencer come back to our house I wanna show her the drawings I did?" Arianna asked when they stopped on the sidewalk.

"Sure, I mean if your not busy?" Dante said looking at her.

"No I'd love to see those drawings." Lulu replied as she climbed into he car and followed them back to his house.

Sitting in his living room Lulu looked around it felt like home but it also looked like a bachelor pad with toys scattered around the floor. "Can I get you something to drink?" Dante asked as he took her coat and hung it on the hook near the door.

"Sure, tea would be great." She said as he went into the kitchen. Lulu took the opportunity to look around, she saw numerous frames on the fireplace mantel and crossed over to look at them. There was a picture of Dante and a woman hugging, Dante holding Arianna as a baby, a picture of Arianna doing ballet.

"Hey," Dante said coming up behind her and handing her a mug of tea.

"Sorry I was curious." she said with a laugh.

"It's alright."

Walking back over to the couch they took a seat as Arianna came back with a pile of drawings climbing up on her dads lap she showed Lulu each one with an explanation of what they were. "This one's for you." she said handing her one of the drawings. "That's me, you and Daddy at the pizza place." Arianna explained with a huge smile.

"Thank you so much. I love it, I'll put it right on my fridge." Lulu said as she leaned over to hug the little girl.

"Alright baby, you know what time it is?"

"Do I have to, can't I stay up a little later?" she asked giving her dad puppy dog eyes.

"No and don't give me that face." he said trying not to laugh.

Arianna ran to her room to change into her pajamas and Dante went to tuck her in, "Night peanut."

"Night daddy. Daddy? Can I say goodnight to Ms. Spencer too?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'll go get her." he said leaving her room.

Lulu walked into the little girls bedroom glancing around she smiled. The room was perfect for the little girl, it was bright and cheerful. With ladybugs, butterflies, and flowers painted on the walls which were blue and green like the sky and the grass and her name was painted above the bed in large letters. Taking a seat on the edge of her bed Lulu looked down at the little girl who looked so much like her father, "Goodnight Arianna sweet dreams.

"Night Ms. Spencer." the little girl replied as she reached out her arms to Lulu as she leaned down to hug the girl Lulu was surprised when she kissed her cheek as well.

Walking back into the living room she spotted Dante on the couch waiting for her, "Hey is she asleep?" he asked.

"Yes she fell asleep as soon as I said goodnight."

"So she didn't try to make you read her another story?" he said with a laugh.

Dante and Lulu were still sitting in the living room talking when Arianna crept back into the room, Lulu noticed her first and pointed behind Dante. "Hey what are you doing up?" he said turning around.

"I had bad dream daddy."

"Come here," he said pulling her onto his lap. "What was it about?"

"It was about Mommy, she was trying to talk to me and I couldn't hear her."

Dante let Arianna stay in the living room with them and in no time she was fast asleep again, she was stretched across his lap with her head leaning on Lulu.

"What happened to her mom?" Lulu asked. "No stupid question, you don't have to answer that."

"No it's alright. Sarah, her name was Sarah. She died giving birth to Ari. The doctors said she had a brain aneurism, she was gone just like that."

"I'm so sorry," Lulu replied her hear breaking for the man and child before her. The man who had lost the love of his life and the little girl who would never know her mother.

"After she died I thought it would be easier to be around family and my mom moved here so I thought this would be a good place to raise Ari."

"Yeah having people around is always good when your going through a tough time."


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu noticed the time on the clock on his mantel and realized that she and Dante had spent the entire night talking. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that comfortable with someone. She felt like she could tell him anything and they had only just met. "Look at the time, I had better get going. I still have to get ready for school." Lulu said as she got up from the couch trying not to wake Ari who was still fast asleep.

"Oh of course." Dante said as he heard his phone ring. "Hang on a minute," he said as he answered his cell.

"That was the station they want me to come in right away. Can you take Arianna with you to school? I know it's a huge favor and I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"I still have to go home and shower and change but she can come with me." Lulu replied as he went over to the couch to wake up his sleeping daughter.

After getting Arianna ready Dante thanked Lulu once again for helping him out. "You be good ok, and listen to Ms. Spencer." Dante said to his daughter as she followed Lulu to her car.

After finishing up at the station Dante made his way over to the elementary school to pick up his daughter. He felt himself actually looking forward to seeing Lulu as well, which was something new for him since he hadn't dated since his wife's death four years ago.

Making his way down the empty hallway he paused outside the classroom for a second before he knocked on the door and then walked inside. Arianna and Lulu were seated on the round carpet they used for reading time. He smiled when he noticed his daughter sitting in her teachers lap as she read her a book. They both turned at the sound of his voice, "Hi daddy." Arianna said as she got up and ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey baby, why don't you get you get your bag and your coat. I'm gonna talk to Ms. Spencer for a second." Dante walked over to Lulu as she stood.

"Thanks for watching Ari for me. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem I love spending time with her, she's a really great kid."

"She sure is." Dante said as he watched his daughter put on her coat.

"So what are you up to tonight?" he asked with the hope that he could do something to repay her for watching his daughter.

"I have to finish grading these and then who knows?" she said as she pointed to the stack of papers on the desk.

"Ah paperwork, I know about that." he said with a laugh.

"I'm ready daddy." Arianna said coming up next to him.

"Alright well I'll see you later?" Dante said to Lulu. "Say bye to Ms. Spencer, Ari."

"Bye thanks for reading to me and playing that game it was fun."

"Anytime." Lulu said flashing a smile at the little girl as she watched them turn to leave.

Dante was driving back to their house when Ari pointed to a red brick house on the street, "Hey there's Ms. Spencers house."

"She lives there?" Dante asked glancing at the house she had pointed to.

"Yeah it's really nice, daddy."

"Hey I have an idea," Dante said as he glanced at his daughter in the rear view mirror. "Why don't we go get some food and stop by Ms. Spencers later. Do you think she might like that?"

"Yeah!" Arianna shouted from the back-seat.

After picking up some Chinese food and chicken fingers for Arianna, Dante headed back to the house his daughter had pointed to before. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous about seeing her again. Especially since he was just showing up at her house without asking her first.

"Can I ring the bell daddy?" Ari asked as they stepped up onto the front porch.

"Sure peanut." Dante said he balanced the food. At first he wasn't even sure that she was home yet he didn't see a car in the driveway and she had said she was going to be grading some papers before going home for the night.

Just then the door opened and Lulu stood before him, she had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and he hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, but to him she never looked more beautiful.

"Hey." Lulu said looking a little stunned to see them standing on her porch. They were the last people she expected to be at her door.

"Hi I hope we're not bothering you. We wanted to thank you by bringing dinner. I knew you probably wouldn't have time to think about it with the pile of papers you had earlier." Dante yammered on causing Lulu to smile. He definitely looked nervous.

"Come on in." She said opening the door wider to let them both into her living room.

"Daddy let me ring the bell. I love pushing the buttons." Arianna claimed as she passed her teacher on the way in.

"Yeah. I like ringing the bell too." Lulu said bending down to the girls level. "The kitchen's through here," Lulu said as she led them through the living room into a large spacious kitchen which had all the newest appliances. Reaching into the cupboard she placed some plates on the table along with forks and knives. "Thank you so much for thinking of me."

"Daddy isn't her house nice?" Ari asked breaking the moment.

"Yes it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Dante pulled out the chicken fingers and french fries he got for Arianna and put them on one of the plates with the packets of honey she loved. "Here you go baby, sit down at the table so you don't make a mess."

"Yay chicky fingers." Arianna said as she sat down in front of the plate.

Lulu smiled, it was amazing little things could make kids so happy. That was part of the reason she loved being a teacher, kids made you see things through fresh eyes. "Actually I was thinking we could eat in the living room. I have a few disney movies and you could pick one out for us to watch."

"Oh I dunno my daughter is a pretty messy eater." Dante said looking down at his daughter who was looking back at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please daddy, she said it was alright."

"It's fine really."

Dante carried his plate along with his daughters into the living room with Lulu following behind. "Alright but be careful sweetie." Dante said as he set her plate on the table.

"Can I pick a movie now?" Arianna asked.

Lulu walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a few movies, "Alright we have The Fox and the Hound, Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Pocahontas."

"Beauty and the Beast is my favorite." Ari said as she pointed to the movie.

"Alright good choice that's my favorite too." Lulu said as she placed the dvd into the player and turned on the tv.

When the movie was over Dante looked over at his daughter who's face was covered in ketchup and honey. "See what did I tell you, messy." he said with a laugh.

"Daddy's messy too. Grandma says im just like him." Arianna mumbled as Dante attempted to wipe her face and hands which made Lulu giggle.

Arianna stayed glued to the screen as Lulu picked up the plates to bring them to the kitchen, "I'll help you." Dante said as he followed her.

"Thanks." Lulu took the plate from him and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Lulu there was something I wanted to ask you." Dante blurted nervously.

"Ok, shoot." she said turning around to face him.

"Um...do you wanna maybe go out sometime?" Dante said. 'Way to go that was dumb, you sound like your in high school.' Dante though to himself as he braced himself to hear her say no.

"I'd love to."

Dante found that he was extremely nervous, he had been out of the dating game a long time. It had been a while since he had even wanted to go out with someone. For a while after died he felt that going out with someone else would be betraying her in a way, but he finally felt like he was ready to move on.

Pulling up in front of her house he sat outside for a second to calm his nerves before he made his way up the walk and knocked on the door. "Hey you ready to go?" he asked as she opened the door. She was wearing a violet colored dress with a beaded bodice and he noticed that the heels she was wearing made her the same height as him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very dashing as well." she said with a small smile.

Leading her down the path to his car he placed his hand on the small of her back as he opened the door for her and guided her inside. Climbing in on the other side he glanced at her as he put the keys in the ignition.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"I was thinking dinner and dancing."

"Sounds great."

Pulling up in front of the restaurant, Dante made his way around to open her door as they made their way inside. The waiter seated them and took their drink orders before leaving them alone again. "So how do you like working with my brother?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"It's going great, he really welcomed me here."

"That's good cause if he didn't I would have to have a little talk with him." She said which caused them both to laugh.

"Is Lucky your only brother?"

"No I have 3 brothers. Nikolas, Lucky and Ethan. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope I'm an only child. What's it like having 3 brothers?"

"Well it definitely made dating hard."

"I can imagine, they must be really protective with you being the only girl."

"Well they certainly are protective."

The conversation flowed as they ate their meals, "Would you two like to see our dessert menu?" the waiter asked as he cleared away their plates. Dante glanced at Lulu as they both said "Yes" at the same time. "You love desserts too?" he asked reaching for his napkin.

"Of course, it's the best part of the meal."

When the waiter came back they ordered the Chocolate Brownie Sundae with two forks, they had agreed to share it since it was pretty big. "Wow this looks amazing," Lulu commented when the waiter brought it to the table.

"It sure does." Dante said as he handed her one of the forks. "Ladies first."

Lulu laughed as she broke off a little piece with her fork and brought it to her lips, "Mmmm." she moaned as the warm brownie and ice creamy taste hit her tongue.

"Is it really that good?" he asked when he saw her reaction. He picked up his fork and tasted a piece. "Yeah it definitely is."

Leaving the restaurant they headed to the club where they had dancing, he thought it might be something she might like and he hoped she was right. "I've never been here before," she said as they pulled up in front of the place.

"Really, never?"

"Nope I can honestly say I have lived in Port Charles all my life and have never been dancing."

"So none of your other boyfriends took you dancing." he asked which made Lulu laugh."What's so funny?"

"You would know if you knew my ex's."

"Not the dancing type?"

"Definitely not."

Getting them a couple drinks they took a seat near the dance floor and watched a few of the other couples who were already dancing. After finishing their drinks Dante glanced over at Lulu, "Care to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He took her hand in his as he led her out the floor, an upbeat dance number was playing and they danced to the beat. She was having a great time, probably one of the best dates she had ever been on. She was brought out of her thought by the song suddenly changing to a slow song, couples around her started saying to the song as they held their partners close. Dante smiled as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer, she placed her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music. He couldn't help but smile as she placed her head on his shoulder and he realized that having her in his arms just felt right, somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

After the club Dante drove Lulu home walking her to the door, "I had a great time tonight." he said breaking into a smile.

"Me too."

"Can I call you sometime and maybe we can do this again." Dante said nervously. 'Come on you've done this before, why does she make me so nervous,' he thought to himself.

"I'd like that."

Dante leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Have a goodnight."

"You too, give Arianna a hug for me." She said as she turned to unlock her door.

Dante walked into his living room where his mom was seated on the couch, "Hey is Arianna asleep already?" he asked.

"Yeah the poor thing fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. So how was your date?" she asked as she patted the couch next to her, signaling for him to sit down.

"It was great, I'm hoping to see her again soon." Dante replied.

"That's great baby. I'm so happy to finally see you dating again."

"Me too ma."

"Well I better get going, but you let me know if you need to watch Ari anytime. I just love spending time with my granddaughter."

"Thanks for watching her tonight."

Dante headed down the hall to his daughters bedroom. The door was open a crack an he could see his daughter was still fast asleep by the illumination of her Tinkerbell night-light. As he walked out of the room the door creaked a little, he hoped it wasn't loud enough to wake her. "Daddy?" he heard as he turned to see his daughter looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hey baby, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you and Ms. Spencer gonna get married?"

"What? What makes you ask that?"

"Brian at school says that when a guy and a girl go on a date they get married."

"Oh well your friend is wrong. To get married you have to love someone first."

"You don't love Ms. Spencer?" she asked innocently.

"We just met not too long ago, I like her alot but it takes time to fall in love."

"Oh ok." she said sleepily.

"I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too daddy."

"How much do I love you?" he asked as was their tradition.

"You love me the whole world and back again." She said as he leaned down to hug her.

It had been a week since his date with Lulu. He had wanted to see her sooner but the week had been a busy one at the station and with Lulu teaching during the day, they just hadn't had the chance.

But he was hoping they could do something this weekend so his plan was to talk to her today when he picked up Arianna from school. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since their date. He wished that he had the nerve to kiss her at the end of the night instead of the kiss on the cheek that he had given her. Walking into the classroom he spotted his daughter playing with another little girl and Lulu was talking to another one of the parents. He waited until she was done before approaching her, "Hey." Dante said as she turned to look at him.

"Oh hey Dante. I was hoping to see you again."

"I wanted to see you too. I actually wanted to ask what you were doing this weekend?" he asked.

"I guess I'll be spending it with you," she said with a smile.

"Great how about you come over saturday, in the morning we can spend the day together."

"I like that idea."

Arianna spotted her father and Ms. Spencer talking and walked over, tugging on her father's shirt to get his attention. "Hey daddy."

"Hey baby, how would you like Ms. Spencer here to come over on saturday?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I can show you all my toys." She said causing them both to laugh.

Lulu pulled up in front of Dante's house early Saturday morning, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Whenever she was around him she got butterflies and today was no different. Climbing out of the car she leaned over the seat to grab the bag she had brought along with her, slamming the door she headed up the walkway.

"Hey," she said as Dante opened the door with a smile. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Arianna raced into the room, "Hi Ms. Spencer."

"Hey Arianna, how are you?"

"I'm good, what's in the bag?" the little girl asked curiously.

"Ari that's not very polite." Dante said.

"Oh no it's alright. Here I brought you this coloring book with horses." she said handing the book to the little girl.

"I love horses."

"I know that's why I knew you'd like it."

"What do you say?" Dante prodded.

"Thank you." Arianna said as she reached up to hug Lulu.

"Breakfast is almost ready, make yourself comfortable." he said as he led her into the kitchen.

After eating breakfast together, Dante started clearing up the kitchen. "Need some help?" Lulu asked picking up a plate from the table.

"No, no you're a guest. I'll clean up you can go see what Arianna's doing. It's kinda quiet in there, she may be up to no good."

Lulu laughed as she headed for the living room where the little girl had darted as soon as she had finished eating. Lulu noticed her sitting on the floor with her coloring book and a wide variety of crayons in front of her. When she entered the room the little girl looked up at her, "Ms Spencer will you color with me?"

"Of course." She replied as she took a seat next to her on the carpet.

Dante wondered what they were up to in the other room, it was still silent in the other room. Entering the living room he noticed them sitting on the floor together coloring in the new book. They were talking to each other and his daughter was laughing at something Lulu had said. He had to admit he liked the scene before him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey you girls wanna go outside for a little while?"

"Sure," Lulu replied as she looked up from the page she was coloring in.

Arianna stood up from the floor, "Daddy will you push me on the swings?" she asked.

"Of course, go get your coat." he said as she ran past him.

After donning their jackets they headed out into the backyard, Arianna immediately ran over to her swing set and sat down waiting for Dante to push her. Lulu took a seat on the swing next to her and watched as Dante pushed his daughter and she giggled with delight. "Higher daddy."

"You go any higher you'll go all the way around that bar." he said jokingly.

"You always say that."

"Well one day you just might."

Dante looked over at Lulu who was watching them with a smile on her face. "You want a push too?" he said not waiting for a reply as he reached over and pushed her too.

"I feel like a little kid again."

Arianna soon got tired of the swings and raced over to the slide, "Watch me Mrs. Spencer." she said as she sailed down the slide. "It's your turn." Arianna said to Lulu.

"Oh I don't know if that slide will hold me." Lulu laughed.

"I've been down that slide before, don't worry it's sturdy." Dante told her.

Lulu climbed up the ladder that led up to the playhouse and sat down on the little yellow slide. "Here come here," Lulu said to the little girl as she placed her on her lap so they could slide down together.

"That was fun, I wanna do that again." Arianna squealed with delight.

Dante watched the two interact, he could tell that his daughter already liked Lulu a lot. And she was amazing with kids. He didn't want to interrupt the moment so for a while he just stood there and watched.

After playing outside for an hour they went back inside for some ice cream, Dante scooped the chocolate into three bowls. "Here you go and here you go." he said handing a bowl to Ari and the other to Lulu as he smiled at her.

"Thank you. I love chocolate ice cream, it's my favorite."

"Really? I'll have to remember that." Dante replied.

After their day together Lulu spent most weekends with Dante and Arianna. They took trips to the movies, the zoo and even went bowling one weekend. She loved spending time with them even if they were just sitting on the couch watching Arianna play with her toys. Dante had to work one evening and asked Lulu if she wouldn't mind watching Arianna for a little while.

"Thank you for watching her, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but..."

"Dante it's fine I love spending time with Arianna."

"She seems to like spending time with you too. She was really excited when I told her yesterday."

"I'll see you later," he said as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Bye."

After Dante left Lulu made her way down the hall to find Arianna, "Hey sweetie." She said seeing the little girl sitting on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Hi Ms. Spencer."

"You can call me Lulu."

"But daddy said I was apposed to call you Ms. Spencer 'cause your my teacher." the little girl explained.

"Yeah but that was before when we weren't friends. Were friend's now aren't we?"

"Yeah wanna play dolls with me?"

"I'd love to."

After Arianna was tired of playing dolls, Lulu pulled out some of the paints she brought with her. "I was thinking we could paint a nice picture for your daddy. What do you think?"

"Yeah," the little girl said nodding her head.

"What should we do a picture of?" Lulu asked as she skirted a drop of each paint onto the paper plate she had.

"I wanna draw me and you and daddy."

"That sounds like a great idea. Your dad will love that."

After finishing the painting Lulu put it on the counter to dry as she cleaned up the paint and then washed the paint off Arianna's hands. Somehow she had managed to get paint everywhere, there was even some in her hair. "You sure are messy." Lulu said with a laugh.

"Daddy says were same 'cause he's messy too."

"Oh really?"

Lulu let Arianna watch some tv as she made dinner for the two of them. "Hey dinner's ready sweetie."

"My tummy hurts." Arianna said from her spot on the couch.

"Really do you feel sick?" Lulu asked as she felt the little girls forehead.

"You do feel warm, sweetie."

"I want my daddy."

"It's ok." she said as she took the little girl in her arms and carried her to her bedroom while she grabbed the phone on her way. "I'm gonna call him alright."

"Hello." Dante answered.

"Hey, I'm sorry to call you while your working but Arianna's not feeling well and she's asking for you."

"Really? Is she alright?"

"Yeah she has a fever and a stomach ache but she want's you."

"I'll be home soon."

"Alright see you."

"Daddy's on his way." Lulu said to the little girl.

"Hey Pumpkin I heard your not feeling well?" Dante said as he took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Daddy my tummy hurts."

"I know Lulu told me."

"Well now that your home, I guess I'll head home." Lulu said from the other side of the bed.

"No don't go Lulu." Arianna said reaching her little hand out for her.

"Alright I'll stay," Lulu assured the little girl.

Dante leaned over to feel his daughters forehead, "Wow your burning up. I'll be right back pumpkin I'm going to get the thermometer." he said leaving the room and leaving Lulu alone with Arianna.

Coming back into the room he placed the thermometer in her mouth, "Just leave that there for a few minutes okay sweetie."

Dante looked over at Lulu who was sitting on the other side of his daughters bed, she was stroking the little girls hair and talking to her softly as they waited. "104 degrees."

"We need to try to bring her temperature down." Lulu replied as she headed for the bathroom and began to run the water.

They placed Arianna in the tub to help lower the fever, "The bath will help make you feel better." Lulu told the little girl. Later they placed her back in her bed and she went right to sleep, her fever had finally broken.

Dante left the door open a crack as he and Lulu made their way down the hall to the living room, Dante released a sigh as he took a seat on the couch. "She's gonna be fine, Dante."

"I know but I was so worried. I hate seeing her so sick, knowing there's nothing I can do."

"But you did do something you came home and you were there by her side."

"Thanks for staying."

"Of course I stayed, I love that little girl." Lulu said with a smile.

Dante pulled her into his arms and leaned down to kiss her, when they pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. "I love you Lulu." Dante said. "I never thought I would find love again but then you walked into my life.

"I love you too Dante."


	9. Chapter 9

Dante wanted to do something special for Lulu, ever since they had admitted their feelings for each other they practically spent every waking minute together. Well as much time as their jobs would allow and his daughter loved spending time with her as well. He had planned a special getaway for just the two of them, he planned to show her just how much he loved her.

"Daddy can I bring teddy with me to grandmas house?" Arianna asked as she picked up the bear off her bed.

"Of course you can," he said bringing her bag down stairs as she followed him. She would be staying with his mother for a few days while he took Lulu away on a much needed vacation. He had been planning it for a while now and it seemed like the perfect time since she had a few days off for march break.

"You got everything you want to bring?" he asked as he helped her put on her coat.

"Ya and grandma said she's making 'sagna tonight." she said.

"Oh aren't you lucky?" he said as he led her out to the car. He planned on dropping her off at his mothers and then going to pick up Lulu at her house. Stepping onto her porch he knocked on the door, he tried to calm his nerves before she answered but when she opened the door. Despite the fact that they had been spending a lot of time together lately and the fact that they had already said the "I love you's". He felt nervous about tonight, if things went according to plan it would be their first time and he wanted it to be special.

"Hi" she greeted him before leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey," he said against her lips. When they pulled apart he took her bags from her as they headed to the car.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

"I'm not really patient when it comes to surprises." she said with a laugh as they climbed in the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Too bad. You'll have to wait and see." he said with a laugh.

Lulu looked around as they headed out of Port Charles and wondered just what he had planned. An hour later they pulled up in front of a hotel and she knew they had arrived at their destination when he parked the car. He headed around the car to open the door for her, taking her hand in his he helped her out of the car. "New York?" she asked.

"Yep I thought you might like to see the big city."

Dante took their bags out of the trunk as they headed inside the hotel to check in, Dante opened the door of their room and let Lulu enter first before he followed behind.

"It's beautiful." she said looking around the large room which had flowers petals scattered across the bed and chocolates and champagne on the table near the window.

"I wanted to do something special." he said as he dropped the bags on the floor.

"I love it, but you didn't need to do anything special." she said as she turned around to face him.

"I like surprising you." he said with a grin as his lips captured hers and Lulu felt her body already melting into a sizzling puddle and her heart beat sped up like the rev of a car engine.

She sucked in a breath and reveled in the feel of his hard, firm body pressed against hers. Her very core felt on fire and it took everything she had not to just leap into his arms and wrap her legs around his body. She wasn't sure who started the process first-whether she had begun tugging at his clothes off or he hers. All she knew was that clothing began to piling up on the floor. Dante caught her up in his arms as she felt herself being lifted off the ground and onto the bed. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as his hands roamed her body. "I want you" she murmured.

It was all he needed to hear. All he wanted to hear. And the next moment they were locked in each others arms as he kissed her again. Kissed her as if she'd never been kissed before, until she felt her very soul leap for joy. And then her back flat against the bed, his mouth sealed to hers he entered her. They were joined, becoming one, instantly moving to a shared rhythm that they both felt beating within their chests. They climbed together, faster and faster until suddenly streamers of starlight burst over them.

Gripped by a feeling of euphoria, Lulu held on to the afterglow as long as she could. Then he was pivoting his weight onto his elbows as he looked down into her face. He was smiling. "Something funny?" Her effort not to sound breathless was a failure.

"Nope not funny." he answered as he rolled to the side.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because that was amazing." he replied as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"It sure was."

They made love two more times, each as exquisite as the last. Dante leaned over and looked at the clock on the table next to the bed. "I had planned on taking you to the opera but we missed it."

"So that was your surprise," she said sitting up and taking the sheet with her. "Well it sounded nice but I would much rather be here with you." she said laying down with her head on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

2 Months Later

Dante and Lulu had spent the past two months together, everything was going great in their love lives and the two had grown even closer. If that was even possible. In the beginning her sometimes felt guilty for allowing himself to fall in love again, but he knew that his wife would not want him to be alone for the rest of his life. He loved Lulu and she made him happy, it was also great to have a woman in Arianna's life.

Lulu hadn't been feeling to well for the past couple weeks and Dante had been bugging her to at least see a doctor. She had an appointment today after class and she hoped they would tell her that it was just a bug or something.

"Hey Lulu." Robin said as she stepped off the elevator at GH.

"Oh hey."

"What are you doing here? You sick?" she asked.

"Yeah I have an appointment today."

Taking a seat in the waiting room she waited to hear her name be called, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. 'What if it was something more serious?' she thought to herself.

"Lulu Spencer." she heard as she stood and followed the doctor into one of the rooms.

After having a few tests done, Lulu sat on the paper covered table waiting to hear the results. Just then the doctor stepped into the room holding the results in her hand.

"So Doc what is it? How long do I have?" she said jokingly.

"Congratulations, Ms. Spencer your expecting." the doctor replied with a smile.

"What? Really?" Lulu said a little shocked at the news. She had definitely not been expecting to hear that.

After the doctor had left the room, Lulu just sat there for a few more seconds she needed to gather her thoughts before she could head home. How would she tell Dante? What if he didn't want anymore kids, they had never really talked about it or anything about their future together. Just then her phone rang startling her out of her reverie. Looking at her cell display she saw Dante's name flash on the screen. Not ready to talk to him just yet she put the phone back in her purse and climbed down off the table.

Dante needed to know that she was pregnant and she planned on telling him but she couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be. They had never talked about having kids or even what the future would hold for the two of them. Before going over to Dante's place she decided to take a walk on the pier to clear her head.

She took a seat on the bench, 'what if he wasn't as excited as she was about the baby,' she thought to herself. From the first moment that the doctor said those words, "congratulations" she knew that she wanted this baby. Her baby with Dante. The baby they had made from their love.

With a sigh she headed back the way she had come, there was no use putting it off any longer. She had to tell him.

Climbing into her car she drove the short drive to Dante's. Knocking on the door, she felt the nerves come back as she waited for him to answer.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey," she said as he moved aside to let her inside.

He was smiling as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips, "I missed you." He said as they walked into the living room. "Where's Arianna?" Lulu asked looking around.

"Oh she's playing with her dolls in her room, you want me to get her?" he asked.

"No, no I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Ok, hey how are you feeling? Did you see that doctor."

"Yeah, I seen her earlier today."

"So is everything alright?" he said worried about the way she was acting.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out waiting to see his reaction.

"Pregnant? We're having a baby?" he asked stunned by the news. He hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"Are you mad?" she asked. "I know we haven't talked about kids or anything..."

"Lulu, Lulu" he said trying to get her to stop rambling. "Why would I be mad? I love you and I love this baby already." he explained with a smile.

"Really?" Lulu asked a little choked up.

"Of course, come here." he said as he pulled her off the couch and lifted her in air, spinning her around as he laughed with the joy he felt.

"Da-Dante. Spinning is not good when your pregnant and having morning sickness." she said as he placed her back on the floor.

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy."

"I love you Dante."

"I love you and you too." he said placing his hand on her belly where their child was growing.


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to tell Arianna. Do you think she'll be happy about a new brother or sister?" Lulu asked as they snuggled on the couch.  
"Yeah, she'll be so excited. She always wanted a brother or sister. She used to ask for one all the time." he replied with a laugh at the memory.  
"Really?"  
"Wanna tell her now?"  
"Wait, I have an idea. What if we do something special for her to let her know she's gonna be a big sister." Lulu suggested.  
"Yeah what are you thinking?"

The plan was to take Arianna out for a special day. They would do whatever she wanted to do for the day and then they would tell her the news. "Hey baby," Dante said as he entered his daughters room and took a seat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him for Lulu to have a seat as well.  
"Lulu, you're here!" The little girl said getting up from the floor, her dolls forgotten for the moment as Lulu pulled her into a hug.  
"Your daddy and I were thinking about giving you a special day, what do you think about that?"  
"What we gonna do?" Arianna asked looking back and forth between her dad and Lulu.  
"Whatever you want." Dante replied.  
"Really, I get to choose?"  
"Yep."

For her special day Arianna chose a trip to the zoo. It was the perfect day for it as well, not too hot but the weather outside was beautiful. Lulu stopped by early for breakfast before they headed out for the day. "Hi Lulu," Arianna greeted her at the door.  
"Where's your daddy?" Lulu asked with a smile for the little girl.  
"He's making pancakes."  
"Oh good, I love pancakes." Lulu said as Arianna grabbed her hand to lead her into the kitchen.

"Hey, hope you brought an appetite." Dante said turning around to give her a kiss.  
"Ewww." Arianna said noticing her dad kissing Ms. Spencer.  
Lulu took a seat next to her at the table, "Ewww? What do you mean ewww?" She asked tickling the little girl.  
Dante loved the scene before him, he hoped that the rest of their life would be like this. Just them spending time together as a family. Soon their family would expand and he couldn't wait.  
"Alright foods ready." Dante said placing the plate of steaming pancakes and sausage in front of the girls.  
"Oh here sweetie, let me pour that for you." Lulu said noticing Arianna try to pour syrup on her pancakes.

After breakfast they grabbed the bag which held sunscreen, water and some snacks and they were out the door. "What's your favorite animal?" Lulu asked looking at Ari sitting in the backseat.  
"The monkeys, they're funny."  
"Yeah they are funny. Aren't they?"  
"What's your favorite?" Dante asked glancing at Lulu.  
"Dolphins. What about you?"  
"Daddy likes Elephants." Arianna piped up from her car seat.  
"Elephants, huh?"  
"What's wrong with elephants?" He asked glancing at her then back at the road.  
"I thought you'd say something like Lions or Tigers."  
"Why because they're more ferocious and manly?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Exactly."

They chatted all the way to the zoo, "Were here." Dante said as he pulled into one of the empty spots.  
"Yay." Arianna cried unbuckling herself and opening her door.  
"Wait for us." Dante said as he made his way around the car to open Lulu's door and took his daughters hand in his. The zoo was crowded today, apparently they weren't the only ones with the idea of spending this nice day outside.  
They paid the entrance fee quickly as Arianna was empatient to get inside and see the animals. Once inside she practically dragged Lulu along with her as she led them through the crowds of people. "Sweetie slow down we have all day to see the animals."

The three of them made their way around the zoo, making sure to see all the animals. Dante was being extra considerate, making sure that Lulu was not getting tired of all the walking. Making sure that she had enough water and that she wasn't hungry. Dante was carrying Arianna on his shoulders when they got to the monkey cage, "Look daddy monkeys."  
"I see them. You know what I think there's another monkey that belongs in there." Dante said reaching up to put her down on the ground.  
"Hehe Daddy. I'm not a monkey, I'm a little girl."  
"Oh, really? Are you sure?" he replied jokingly.  
Lulu loved watching them together, it made her think about the future and what it would be like to become a part of their family. 'The four of them,' she thought as she placed her hand on her still flat stomach.

After seeing all the animals they headed back to the car, the day had been wonderful and Dante couldn't help but think about the next time they did something like this. The new baby would be there with them. "She's already fast asleep," He heard Lulu say from the passenger seat.  
Sure enough he noticed his daughter fast asleep in the backseat, she had a huge grin on her face and was clutching the stuffed monkey Lulu had bought for her. "To be that age huh. No worries in the world." Dante commented with a smile.  
"Yeah you don't know all the evil that's in the world yet."  
"Lulu, I was thinking about the future."  
"Yeah? Me too."  
"I think you should move in with us." he said glancing over to see her reaction.


	12. Chapter 12

"Really?"

"Yeah I want to be there for the whole pregnancy. Be there when you need something or if your not feeling well. I just wanna be with you all the time." he explained glancing over to see her reaction.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile. For once in her life she felt like she found the one, the one she was meant to be with, forever.

They pulled into his driveway and he went around to the other side of the car, Lulu stepped out of the car and he took her hands in his. "I love you so much." he said leaning down to kiss her. They looked in the backseat where Arianna was still fast asleep.

"We'd better get her to bed." Lulu said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess we'll have to tell her tomorrow."

That night Lulu stayed with Dante after putting Arianna to bed they made their way down the hall, it had been a long day in the sun and they were all exhausted. Dante gave her one of his t-shirts to sleep in as she headed to the bathroom to change, 'Things would be different from now on. They were having a baby and now they were moving in together.' she thought to herself as she splashed water over her face. Turning off the light she entered the bedroom where Dante was waiting for her. "Come here." he said to her as she climbed in bed next to him. She rested her head on his bare chest and in no time she was fast asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

The next morning Dante was in the kitchen making breakfast when Arianna came into the kitchen clutching her stuffed monkey from last night. "Hey baby."

"Hi daddy." she said sleepily as she took a seat at the table.

Just then Lulu walked into the kitchen wearing the same clothes from last night, "Hi Lulu." the little girl said as she noticed she was still there and hadn't left last night. "Did you and daddy have a sleepover?" she asked innocently.

Lulu looked over at Dante and a they both smiled, "Baby we have something we need to tell you." Dante said abandoning the food he was making. "What do you think about a new baby brother or sister?"

"Am I getting one?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Yes what do you think about being a big sister?" Dante asked.

"Will I still be your little girl?"

"Of course, you'll always be my little girl." he said placing a hand on her shoulder as Lulu watched.

"Good. Can the baby be a little sister?" she asked happily.

"Well we don't know that yet. The baby could be a boy or a girl."

"Oh ok."

"What would you think of Lulu moving in here with us?" Dante asked his little girl, waiting to hear what she would say. He knew she liked Lulu a lot but he hoped she would be alright with her moving in with them.

"She would be here all the time?"

"Yes, so what do you think baby?'

"Can she stay in my room?" Arianna asked with a mega-watt smile.

Lulu laughed at the little girls comment, 'Oh little kids they were so innocent.' she though to herself. "No she would sleep with me." Dante replied hoping she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh ok." Arianna said going back to her cereal.

Lulu walked over to where Dante was standing and whispered in his ear, "You dodged that bullet." she said with a laugh as she stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

After finishing breakfast Lulu went home to shower and change her clothes. They had decided that she would move in as soon as possible. She couldn't wait to wake up in his arms every morning and she would be able to spend time with Arianna every day.

They planned on having dinner together that night, so after doing some chores around the house to kill time she headed back over there. "Hey honey." Dante said opening the door before she could even knock.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

"You missed me? I was only gone for a few hours." she said with a laugh.

"I know but I always miss you when your not here."

"Not for long." she said placing a kiss on his lips.

As Dante started dinner, Lulu went into the living room to see what Arianna was up to. "Hey sweetie, you playing with your dolls?" she asked seeing the little girl sitting on the floor.

"Yeah wanna play." she replied handing her one of the dolls. "That one's my favorite you can play with her."

"Really? Thank you." she said taking the doll from her.

"Lulu..."

"Yes."

"Will the new baby call you mommy?" she asked looking down at the doll in her hand.

"Yeah the new baby will call me mommy."

"Can I call you mommy too?" she asked glancing up at her.

Lulu choked up at the little girls question, "Of course you can. You can call me whatever you want."

"I know your not my mommy but you brush my hair and help daddy tuck me in, so your like my mommy."

"Yeah and I love you like a mommy would." Lulu said pulling the little girl onto her lap. "I know I'm not your mom but I will always be there for you alright."

"Ok." Arianna said nodding her head.

Lulu was sitting on the couch when Dante walked in and sat beside her, he had just put Arianna to bed. "Hey sorry I took so long she didn't want to go to sleep tonight. Wanted me to read two stories instead of just the one."

"It's alright." She said resting her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "Dante." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah."

"Arianna asked me if she could call me mommy earlier. How do you feel about that?" she asked him.

"I mean I know I'm not her mom and I don't want to take her place in her life but I love her as If she were my own."

"I know you do sweetie and I like that the two of you are so close. She needs a woman in her life and since her mom can't be here I'm glad she had you." he said wrapping his arms around her.


	13. Chapter 13

That week Lulu had her first doctors appointment and Dante was excited about seeing the baby for the first time. He couldn't stop talking about it since the day she told him. "Today's the day honey."

"How could I forget you talk about it everyday." she replied jokingly.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course I am. I can't wait to see our baby."

Arianna was spending the day at a friends house while they went to appointment. Holding hands they entered the lobby of the hospital and took a seat in the waiting room until their names were called.

"You nervous?" he asked grasping her hand in his.

"No are you?"

"Yeah I mean I know I've been through this before but I can't help it.

Lulu smiled, "Everything's going to be fine." she said trying to calm his fears.

When their names were called they followed Dr. Lee into one of the rooms where she handed Lulu a gown to change into. "I'll be right back." she said leaving the two alone in the room.

After she had changed into the gown Dante smiled at her, "You look hot baby." he laughed.

"Oh yea should I steal this gown, bring it home for you then?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh yes." he said playing along.

When Dr. Lee came back in she set up the ultrasound machine, "Alright you two ready to see your baby?" she asked as Lulu lay back on the table.

Lifting up her top she looked over at Dante who was smiling she could tell he was still freaking out, "This will be a little cold." Dr. Lee said squirting the cold gel onto her stomach and making her flinch.

The next sound they heard was the thumping of their babies heartbeat, "That's the heartbeat." she said pointing to the screen. "Very strong"

Dante was staring at their baby on the screen, he knew she was pregnant but actually seeing their baby made it hit home. He was gonna be a daddy, glancing down at Lulu he saw the huge smile on her face. He knew what she must be feeling at that moment, complete and utter joy at seeing their baby growing inside her.

"Baby looks healthy," Dr. Lee said turning off the machine as she handed Lulu a towel to wipe off her stomach. "I'll be back with a prescription for your prenatal vitamins and get some of those pictures developed for you two." she said as she left the two of them alone.

"That was amazing." Dante said as he took the towel from her and helped her get off all the gel.

"It sure was. I can't wait until our baby is born." she said with a smile. as she sat up and pulled down her top.

"Well until then I am going to enjoy being there for every part of this pregnancy. I'll get you whatever your crazing at any time, I'll rub your back or your feet. Anything at all. Anything you want." he told her excitedly.

"You may regret that when I'm screaming at you because my hormones are raging. Or when I get you out of bed at 2 AM to get something to eat." she replied laughing.

"The way I see it you're doing all the hard work so it's the least I can do." Dante said as he leaned in to kiss her just as the doctor walked back in.

"Oops sorry I have bad timing." She said handing Lulu her prescription and the pictures she had developed. "When you leave you can schedule your next appointment with Epiphany." she told them.

"Ok thanks."

Leaving the office hand in hand, Dante felt like he was on top of the world. He had this wonderful woman in his life, whom he loved very much. Just a year ago he never thought he would ever fall in love again, but now he knew that the saying was true "Love found you when you weren't looking."

"Hey you wanna stop for ice cream after we pick up Ari?"

"Yeah sounds great."

"Daddy, mommy." Arianna said running to greet them when they showed up at the door of her friends house. "Did you see the baby?" she asked as they walked back to the car.

"Yes we did, you wanna see?" Lulu asked bending down to show her the picture.

"That's not a baby." Arianna claimed when she looked down at the black and white sonogram.

"Yes it is, it's just a special kind of photo. See this right here is the baby's head."

"It looks funny." She claimed making them all laugh.

After leaving the ice cream place they sat down on a bench outside to eat their cones. "When can I play with the baby?" she asked licking the chocolate ice cream from the cone.

"Oh it will be a while yet sweetie. The baby wont be born for six months and even after that the baby will be too small to play with you for a while."

"Oh." Arianna said pouting a little.

"But you can help us take care of the baby." he told her trying to cheer her up.

"Really I can help?"

"Yes you can sweetheart." Lulu said with a smile reserved just for her.

Lulu loved spending time with them, they were her two favourite people in the whole world and now that she had them in her life she felt like she was finally complete.

That weekend Dante and Arianna showed up at Lulu's place to help her pack and move her things to their house. "Hey sweetie the Calvary's here." Dante joked when she answered the door.

"Haha very funny." Lulu replied leaning in to kiss him. She knew he was making a joke about the sheer volume of stuff she had in her apartment. It was a lot of stuff to move.

Packing as much as they could into each box Dante had brought, Lulu made sure to write on the outside what was inside so they could unpack the important stuff once they were back at his place. She had been anticipating this day since Dante had asked her to move in. Now they would be able to spend as much time together as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Dante was being extremely protective of Lulu now that she was pregnant. Ever since the day they seen their baby on the sonogram. He wouldn't let her lift anything that he deemed to heavy which was just about everything and he would stop working constantly to ask how she was doing. He made sure she stopped to drink or eat and didn't overexert herself. She had to admit she kind of liked being taken care of for once in her life. She had always been the independent one, she had to be growing up because she was mostly on her own and taking care of herself. But now she had someone who truly cared about her and how she was doing.

After packing everything into boxes they filled Dante's trunk with as many boxes as they could but they still had to make a few trips to get everything out of her place. When they were finished they were all exhausted so her boxes just sat in the living room of Dante's place, 'no "their" place.' she thought to herself as she lounged on the couch with him. His hand was absently stroking across her stomach where their baby was growing. "We need to come up with some names." Dante said looking down at her with a smile.

"Yeah you got any in mind?" she asked tilting her head to look into his eyes.

"As a matter of fact I do, what about Isabella for a girl."

"I like it. What about if it's a boy?"

"Hmmm maybe Antonio. What about you what names do you like?"

"If its a girl I like Sophia and Natalie and for a boy what about Angelo for his daddy?" she asked.

"Really?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe we should ask Arianna what names she likes?" she said. "Make her feel apart of this whole pregnancy as well."

"Yeah that's a good idea. We can ask her in the morning, poor things tired out after all that moving." he said glancing over at his daughter who was fast asleep with her head on Lulu's lap.

Lulu was stroking the little girls hair as she glanced down at her, she had never saw herself as a mom when she thought about the future. Now she had a ready made family and she would have it no other way.

At breakfast the next morning they were all seated at the table when Dante told Arianna about the names they had come up with for the baby. "What do you think baby? What names do you like for your little brother or sister?" he asked grabbing Lulu's hand under the table.

"Ummm..." the little girl said thinking about it a minute before she answered. "I like the name Lily."

"That's a nice name, but what if it's a boy?" Lulu asked her.

"Hmmmm...what about Oscar like my stuffed animal?" she answered with a huge smile.

Dante glanced at Lulu and gave her a look that said "my baby is not going to be named Oscar Falconeri, it's just asking for it."

"That's a nice name too, how about we make a list of all the names and put them on the fridge and we can decide later?" she said to the little girl who went back to eating her cereal.

"Alright."

They spent the day unpacking some of her boxes and deciding where things would go. Some of her things would have to go into storage because their just wasn't enough room for it. Plus Dante already had a lot of furniture. But he let her decide on what went where, this was her place too now and he wanted it to feel like home. After a long day it felt nice to just sit on the couch together, she was resting on Dante's lap reading a book she had bought about pregnancy. "Listen to this it says in the third month the baby starts moving around even though the mother can't feel it yet. And most of the joints are formed along with the hands, fingers, feet and toes." She read from the page as she glanced up at his.

"It's so hard to believe that all that is happening inside you." he said stroking her stomach where their child was growing.

"Uh oh."

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"It says here that moodiness and a blotchy complexion is what I have to start looking forward to this month."

Dante laughed as he leaned down to kiss her, "But you'll still be the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"Oh those cheesy lines are back I see."

"You love them and you know it."

"Now what else does it say?"

Lulu looked back down at the page, "Well it says that next week there will be a period of rapid growth. The babies iris' develop. Oh and certain smells may bother me."

"Ah I'll remember that when I cook, nothing that has a strong odor."

The next morning Lulu awoke to sunlight streaming through the slats in the blinds. She rolled over to reach for Dante but he was gone. 'He must have went to work already.' she thought to herself as she noticed something on his pillow. It was a single red rose with a note attached to it, picking it up she read the note: "I Love You Honey." was all it said but it made her day.

Dante awoke extra early, he wanted to do something special for Lulu. She hadn't been feeling to well until recently she had pretty bad morning sickness most mornings. But now she was beginning to feel a lot better, the doctor had told her that the morning sickness would get better by the third or fourth month. Climbing out of bed he headed to the kitchen, on the way he stopped at his daughters room to check on her, she was fast asleep clutching that monkey Lulu had bought her at the zoo. 'She just loved that thing,' he thought with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

He decided to make a nice breakfast of french toast and orange juice for Lulu, when he was finished he put it on all a tray and carried it to their bedroom. She was still fast asleep when he placed the tray next to her on the bedside table. Leaning over he he placed a kiss on her forehead then whispered in her ear, "Sweetie breakfast is served."

"Mmmhhm" she moaned as she stretched and opened her eyes. "You made me breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah, French toast." he said as he moved the tray in front of her. "I wanted to do something special for you. You are the one doing all the hard work, carrying our child."

"You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Bonus points for me." He said with a laugh. "I was also thinking maybe we could take a walk to the park with Ari today. It's a nice day and you said you've been feeling better lately."

"Sounds great." Lulu said taking a big bite of her french toast.

Arianna walked in the middle holding their hands as the three of them walked to the park. Every few steps they would swing her in the air as she giggled with glee. "Again, again." she would say as soon as they had put her back on the ground. Dante glanced over at Lulu as they walked, he realized that he had never been this happy before. Yes he loved Sarah and she would always hold a special place in his heart. But now he realized what True Love was. He loved Lulu more than he had ever loved anyone before, whenever he saw her she could take his breath away with that one glance. And now she was giving him another child, he felt like now his life was perfect.

"Push me, mommy." Ari said running over to one of the swings. Dante took a seat on the swing next to his daughter and watched as Lulu stood pushing her higher and higher on the swings. "Hold on tight, sweetie." he said to her.

Lulu walked in the door dropping her keys on the counter, "I'm home." she called out as she headed into the living room. Dante was sitting on the couch waiting for her, "Hey where's Ari?" she asked looking at the expression his face and knowing that something was up.

"She's in her room, she wont talk to me about whatever it is that happened but she came home from school crying. She wants to talk to you."

"I'll go see what's up." she said as she made her way to the little girls room. Knocking lightly on the door she opened it and walked inside where she saw Arianna laying on the bed.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mommy a boy at school made fun of me."

Lulu walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed taking her head and placing in her lap. "What did he say to you?"

"He pulled my hair and called me ugly."

"Aw poor baby. You know what the same thing happened to me when I was your age, boys teased me all the time."

"They did?" Arianna asked looking up at her.

"Yeah and you know why boys do it?"

"Why?"

"Sometimes boys tease you because they like you."

"Why?"

"Well at that age boys don't really know how to tell you that they like you. So sometimes that how they do it, but you know what. That boy is wrong because you are the most beautiful little girl, ever."

"Really?"

"Yes really. So if this happens again I want you to just ignore what he says because you know it's not true."

"Thanks mommy. I feel better now."

"How about some hot chocolate?" Lulu said knowing that was her favorite.

"Yea."

Lulu took a seat on the stool in the kitchen as she waited for the water to boil for their hot chocolate. "Hey how did it go? Is everything ok?" Dante asked taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah we talked it over and everything's ok now."

Arianna padded into the kitchen and sat down at the table to wait for her hot chocolate, "Hi daddy."

"Hey baby you alright now."

"Yeah and now I get hot chocolate." she said with a huge grin.

"Here you go sweetie. Remember to blow on it, it's hot." Lulu said as she placed the steaming mug in front of her.

"So what was wrong?" Dante asked.

"A boy at school was teasing her and pulled her hair."

"And what did you tell her?" Dante asked rubbing circles on Lulu's back.

"I told her that sometimes thats what boys do when they like you."

"Oh really?" Dante said as he reached over and tugged a strand of her hair gently as they both laughed.

The next day they had their next doctors appointment, this time they decided to let Arianna come along so that she would feel apart of the whole thing. "Do we get to see the baby today?"

"We sure do sweetie."

That morning Dante noticed that Lulu was wearing a new summer dress. She was starting to show more and more everyday and she had gone out last week and bought a few new clothes for later on, right now she could still fit into most of her clothes. "You look beautiful," Dante said staring at her in the figure hugging dress that clung to her chest and cascaded loosely at her waist.

"Dante, stop staring at my chest." Lulu said noticing just where his gaze was trained.

"I can't help it, I'm a guy."

Lulu laughed as she covered her growing chest with her folded arms, "Seriously I will never understand mens fascination with boobs."

At the doctors office Dante held Arianna up so she could see the monitor, "See that that's your little brother or sister."

"I don't see it."

"See right here is the babies head and look this is the baby's hand. See he or she is sucking their thumb." Dr. Lee said as she pointed it out to Arianna.

"Did I look like that daddy?"

"You sure did." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

After the doctors office they stopped for ice cream on the way home, "I can't wait until next month we can find out the sex of the baby if we want to." Dante said taking a bite of the cone.

"Yeah, do you want to know?" she asked. Licking the chocolate that dripped on her hand.

"Yeah but it's up to you. If you don't want to well wait."

"No I think I wanna know, so that we can decorate the babies room and buy clothes and stuff."

"Alright then." He said with a smile. "You hear that Ari, next month we'll know if you'll have a little brother or sister."

"Yay, I hope It's a sister."

Once they were at home Arianna went to her room to play with her toys until dinner time while Lulu and Dante sat on the couch together. "Dr. Lee said I would start feeling the baby move around."

"Yeah, I can't wait to feel the baby kick." Dante said rubbing his hand over her small belly.

"Yeah but she said at first you may not be able to feel it even though I can. It might not be until next month until you can feel it."

"It's alright with me. Just let me know when you feel it alright."

"Oh I will."

Dante made his way down the hall to the kitchen where he noticed Lulu standing at the counter, coming up behind her he placed his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

"Hey," she said turning in his arms to face him. "Not that I mind but what was that for?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"Well I was reading that book you got me."

"The one for fathers?"

"Yeah and it said that the more hugs that the mommy gets when she's pregnant, the more hugs she'll give the baby once it's born."

"Really? Well I don't think you have to worry about that with me. Our baby is going to have tons of hugs from both of us." She said with a laugh as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Well it does give me an excuse to hug you more often." He said as he placed kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

"Do you really need one?" she said squealing as he found he ticklish spot at the base of her neck.

Laying on the couch together, Lulu rested her head on Dante's chest. Arianna was still asleep and the house was completely quiet. Dante jumped when he heard Lulu's sharp intake of breath, "What is it, is it the baby? Are you alright?" he asked sitting up and reaching for her.

"Sigh, I'm fine. I just...I felt it. The baby, I felt the baby move." Lulu exclaimed a smile growing on her face as she tried to hold back the happy tears that threatened to fall.

"Really?" Dante said as he reached out to touch her expanding stomach. He knew he wouldn't feel anything, the doctor said the baby wasn't big enough yet for anyone but the mother to feel the movement but he wanted to be a part of this moment.

"What did it feel like?" Dante asked stroking her hair with one hand while he rubbed soothing circles with the other.

"It felt like a little jerky movement, it said in the book sometimes you can feel when the baby has hiccups. I think that's what it was."

Dante gave a little laugh, "Our baby has hiccups."

Lulu was in her fifth month now and she was eager to check out childbirth classes, according to the books she had been reading now was the perfect time to look into them and see what different things they had to offer. Dante was excited about every little part of her pregnancy and was just as eager to go with her to the classes.

After dropping Arianna off at a friends house for the day they climbed in the car and headed to their first class. On the phone they had been told that some childbirth classes didn't start until the seventh month but theirs started earlier to familiarize the new mothers and fathers with other people in the class and to offer more information. As well as type of exercise and massage for the pregnant mother.

Arriving at the hall where the classes were held, Dante took Lulu's hand in his as they headed inside. There was about twelve or so other couples standing around the hall, a table of snack foods and beverages was laid out and chairs were gathered in a circle. In another corner were mats and gym balls, which Dante assumed were for later on. Another couple started towards them, "Hi you must be Dante and Lulu?" the lady asked offer her hand.

"Yes."

"I'm Amanda and this is my husband Pete."

"Nice to meet you." Dante said shaking the mans hand.

"Is this your first?" Amanda asked Lulu.

"Yes what about you?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh no this is our fourth."

"Oh wow."

Just then Dante's cell rang, "Oh excuse me one second." he said answering the call as he walked away leaving Lulu talking to the couple.

"Sigh, baby. I'm so sorry that was the station they want me to come in immediately. I tried to get out of it, I really did." Dante said as he stepped up beside her and apologized for having to leave.

"It's alright it's probably important, just go."

"I will make it up to you I promise." Dante said as he said goodbye to the couple they were talking to and leaned in to kiss her before leaving.

Dante picked up Lulu on his way home, "So how was the class?" he asked glancing over at her as he drove.

"It was fine!" she snapped at him.

"Lulu what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is this because I left, I thought you were ok with that?"

Lulu didn't answer him back, she was giving him the silent treatment now. He hated when she did that, "Come on baby. I'm sorry I had to leave." he said reaching out to touch her arm which she pulled away from him.

"Lulu come on it's not that big a deal. It was just the introduction and I promise I will be there next time."

"Not a big deal? It was to me, I wanted you to be there. I know you've been through this before but I haven't and I want to enjoy it." she yelled turning to look out the window.

"This is because of hormones isn't it?" he said trying not to laugh at the way she was acting.

"You really wanna poke the mama bear right now?" Lulu said angrily.

Dante knew eventually she would cool down and see that she was over reacting but he hoped it would be sometime soon. He hated fighting with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Arriving back at home, Lulu stormed out of the car as soon as it stopped and Dante knew she was still mad. Maybe it would be best if he avoided her until this whole thing passed. Stepping into the living room he noticed her sitting on the couch and was about to head into the kitchen instead of going to sit with her, when she called out to him.

"Dante...oh my god Dante. Come here." she said her earlier mood seemed to have left and she had a smile on her face.

Walking over to the couch he stood in front of her, "What? What is it?"

"The baby's kicking. Maybe you can feel it now." She said beaming up at him as he knelt down in front of her and placed his hand where hers had been. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah I do. Wow, that's our baby in there." he said astounded by the feeling. He had felt it before when his wife was pregnant with Arianna but it was still amazing. He loved this baby already and he loved the woman carrying his child.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Lulu said tears coming to her eyes.

"It sure is." he replied reaching up to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Lulu said with a little sniffle.

"It's alright honey. You don't have to be sorry. Your pregnant and your hormones are going crazy, you get a pass on all behaviour."

Lulu leaned down and placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him in so their lips met in a spectacular kiss. "I love you, daddy." she said to him.

**_The Next Morning_**

"Lulu, Lulu you awake?" Dante said as he leaned over her to look at her face. Her eyes were closed as she stretched a little in her sleep.

"MMMhmm, I am now." she moaned.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep any longer."

"So you decided to make me suffer too?" she asked turning to face him.

"Sorry I'm just so excited. I mean today we find out if were having a girl or a boy, aren't you excited?" he said leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah I am but I'm also tired."

"Oh ok well I'll just let you sleep then." he said turning to climb out of bed.

"No...no I'm awake now." she said with a laugh as he turned back to face her and reached out, pulling her on top of him. "Mmm, I love you baby." he said as he pulled her head down to his, capturing her lips with his own.

After breakfast they all climbed in the car and headed to the hospital, "Ari, you excited to know if your getting a little sister or brother?" he asked glancing back at her as he parked the car.

"Yeah!" she squealed from the backseat.

Dante picked up Arianna and reached for Lulu's hand as they headed inside. Dr. Lee had mentioned that she would do an ultrasound as she had before and then if they wished to know the sex of the baby she would hand them an envelope along with their pictures of the baby. Inside the envelope would be a blue paper or a pink paper to let them know which they were having.

After the ultrasound, Dante could hardly contain his excitement any longer. He was dying to know if he would have another daughter or a son in his life. He had to admit he was hoping for a little boy but he knew he would be happy either way. "Here you go guys, here's the pictures and the envelope." she said handing Lulu the envelope as she left them alone.

"Should we open it now?" Lulu asked looking at Dante and then at Arianna who was sitting on a chair near the door.

"What do you think Ari? Should we wait till we get home?"

"No now." she said rising from the chair.

"Alright," Lulu said as she broke the seal and pulled out a piece of paper.

Dante's eyes lit up when he noticed that the little strip of paper was blue, he immediately had images of him teaching his son baseball, talking about girls, going to games together.

"A little boy," Lulu choked out breaking him from his thoughts. He crossed the room to where she was standing and pulled her into his arms. "Our little boy." he murmured in her ear as they held each other with tears in their eyes.

"You mean I'm not getting a little sister?" Arianna asked with a pout as they both turned to look at her.

"Aw baby it's alright. You can still have fun with a little brother." Dante told her.

"I can?"

"Yeah I have three brothers." Lulu told her as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Heading home with their joyful news, the car was brimming with excitement. They couldn't wait to tell everyone the great news. "We still have to tell grandma." Dante said to Arianna who had finally accepted the news. She was now excited about the prospect of a new little brother. 'Lulu knew exactly what to say to her,' he thought to himself as he remembered her stories about her brothers and growing up.

Arianna was the first one out of the car when they parked in the driveway, she raced up the steps to the front door wanting to get started on the drawing she was planning on doing for her little brother.

"We'll have to get started on the nursery now that we know what were having." Lulu said to Dante as they made their way to the front door.

"Yeah we can pick out some colors and the crib and everything well need."

"Come on daddy, hurry up." Arianna cried out as she waited for him to unlock the door.


	18. Chapter 18

That week they planned on going to pick out some things for the nursery, Lulu had been planning for days what she wanted the nursery to look like. Dante wanted her to leave the decorating to Lulu since she knew more about it than he did. "Alright so what color did we decide on for his room?" Dante asked as they walked around the store.

"I was thinking we could paint the room blue with white trim. Then the curtains would be brown and the blankets in the crib will be both brown and blue. See this one right here," she said picking up a package of bedding."

"I like that," Dante said looking at the blue and brown bedding with little elephants on it."

"And then we need a crib and a changing table and there is the same type of mattress pad for the changing table."

"It's going to look great babe." He said tossing the things she chose into the cart.

Dante wanted to start painting right away, he wanted everything to be ready for the babies arrival. Lulu had offered to help but he wanted to surprise her with the finished product and he didn't want her straining herself. So she just playing with Arianna in the other room while he worked. She watched him walk back and forth from the room to the babies room to the kitchen to get a drink before going back to work. She didn't know if it was hormones or just the fact that he was so hot but seeing him in nothing but a pair of jeans, his muscles bulging, as he wiped sweat from his brow and the little spatters of blue paint on his perfectly toned body seemed to be awakening sensations in her. He caught her watching him on his way back to the nursery and smiled and gave her a little wink which made her blush. It was as if he caught her red-handed.

After finishing up the room Dante went to get Lulu and Arianna who were lounging on the couch together watching a Disney move. "Painting's all done, you guys wanna see?" he asked them swiping a towel over his face.

"Yeah I wanna see," Lulu said as Arianna moved her head from her shoulder and they went to look.

"Wow it looks great honey." Lulu said admiring his work. The room was now a light blue color with brown and darker blue elephants on the one wall. The white trim was done and the room just needed to dry.

"Now when it's dry tomorrow I can put together the crib and changing table and then we just have to add the finishing touches."

"I can't wait to see it when it's all finished." Lulu said as she leaned up to kiss Dante trying not to touch his body which was still sweaty. But he grabbed her and pulled her closer. "Eww no you need to shower first." She said laughing.

"What do you think Ari? Do you like your brothers room?' Lulu asked looking down at the little girl who stood in the doorway.

"I like it." She said looking at the elephants Dante had painted on the walls before running back to watch her movie.

"I saw you watching me earlier." Dante said with his arm around her shoulder.

"Did you?"

"I know what you were thinking too, with that goofy grin on your face."

"I don't know what your talking about." Lulu said as she left the room.

Later that day they decided to invite Olivia over to tell her the news, Arianna went running to the door as soon as she heard her come in. "Grrrandma!" She yelled running and jumping into her arms.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you? I missed you."

"Missed you too."

"Hi Ma," Dante said as he and Lulu came down the hall together.

"Hey baby, Lulu." she said pulling her into a hug.

Settling in the living room, Dante sat next to Lulu on the couch with his mother on the loveseat with Arianna nestled in her lap. "Ma we have some news about the baby." Dante said unable to wait any longer. "Were having a boy."

"Oh my," Olivia said bringing her hands in front of her face. "Oh congratulations. I can't wait to spoil my little grandbaby."

Dante kissed Lulu's forehead as his mother took in the wonderful news, "Oh Lulu now we have an excuse to go shopping. We have to get cute little clothes for him."

"Yeah that sounds great." Lulu said with a smile.

"Woah I know we need clothes and stuff for the baby but I know how much you two love to shop and ma you are the worst. I don't think we need to go overboard."

"Come on Dante, this is your first little boy. Just live a little." Olivia said hugging Arianna to her.

The next day Olivia stopped by to pick up Lulu so they could go looking for things for the baby. Dante stayed home with Arianna and planned to have the crib and change table set up for when they got back. If he got it done early he planned to take Arianna to the park for a little while. "Bye sweetie." Lulu said to leaning over Dante's shoulder to kiss him as he sat at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee.

"Bye baby, have fun."

"Goodbye peanut. You have fun with daddy today." Lulu said kissing Ari on the cheek.

Lulu loved shopping but Dante was right Olivia was worse than she was, they started out fine buying a few things here and there. A bunch of cute little outfits and some newborn diapers for the changing table. Bottles and soothers, different things they would need. But she was going from store to store and buying loads of toys and stuffed animals, things Lulu knew the baby wouldn't be using for quite a while. She was getting tired and her feet were sore by the time they finally headed home.

"Hey your home, finally. I thought you'd be gone forever, buying out the whole store." he said as he seen her walk into the living room with an arm full of bags.

"You were right," she said as she plopped onto the couch.

"I like being right but what was I right about this time?" he said taking a seat next to her.

"Your mom being a shopaholic, she dragged me around everywhere. My back and my feet are killing me."

"Here," he said pulling her feet onto her lap. "I'll rub your feet for you and if your a good girl I'll even do your back." he said with a flirty smile.

"That feels good." she said said leaning back and shutting her eyes.

"So is this all you bought?" he asked looking at the number of bags on the floor.

"Ha yeah right your mom has the rest at her place."

"So do you wanna see the room?" Dante asked rubbing her lower back.

"Yeah, is it done?" she asked turning her head to look up at him.

"Well you'll just have to come see it, won't you." he said helping her out from the couch as he covered her eyes with his hands and led her down the hall to the nursery. "Alright straight ahead, turn here. Alright stop." he said leading her into the room and taking his hands away.

Opening her eyes she noticed the dark wooden crib set up on one one wall, Dante had even put all the bedding on it for her. The changing table was set up along the other wall and the curtains were hanging. Everything was exactly as she imagined, that's when she noticed the one thing in the room that she had never seen before.

"Where did this come from?" she asked walking over to the beautiful carved rocking chair set up in the corner.

"That was my mom's rocking chair, she rocked me to sleep in this very chair. I thought you might like a spot to sit and feed the baby and rock him to sleep, so I fixed it up and re-stained it for you."

"Oh Dante, I love it. Thank you so much." she said with a huge smile as she sat in the chair and he knelt down in front of her.

"Perfect fit, huh."

"Yeah I can't wait to rock our son to sleep in this." She replied as he leaned in the capture her lips with his.


	19. Chapter 19

That night when they were laying in bed together Dante leaned up on one arm to look over at Lulu. She looked exhausted after the long day of shopping with his mom but yet she was still wide awake. "What's wrong sweetie. Can't sleep?"

"Your son is kicking like crazy," she said reaching down to brush her hand across her expanding stomach.

"My son, so he's my son when he does something wrong?" he joked. "Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt but he is keeping me awake."

Dante leaned down and rested his head on her stomach, "Hey baby boy. It's daddy, I know you wanna let us know your listening but you can't kick mommy when she's trying to sleep. You be good to her, you hear." he said talking to the baby as he rubbed her belly causing Lulu to smile.

Today they were picking out a stroller for the baby, parking the car Dante made his way around the van to help Lulu out. She was getting bigger day by day, he loved seeing their baby grow in her stomach. Being able to feel their sons little kicks, which every once and while were strong enough that he could see them.

"Thanks." Lulu said as he helped her to the sidewalk before shutting the door. Arianna bounded up beside her. "Mommy can I pick out the stroller?" she asked beaming up at her. She was now excited about the prospect of a little brother to play with.

"Sure you can help us, choose the best one." she said reaching down to stroke the little girls dark hair.

Walking through the store hand in hand they made their way to the baby section, there were many different strollers to choose from. Ones that were easier to fold up, one that would take up way more space, double strollers, even triple strollers. Finally after browsing the selection they found one that they all liked. It was blue and yellow and easily folded to fit in their trunk.

"Can I get a toy daddy?" Arianna asked as they made their way past the toy aisle.

"Alright one toy. Just ONE." he emphasized to her. He knew she would have trouble choosing just one.

As they watched Arianna look down one side and then the other for the perfect toy, Dante reached down and touched Lulu's belly. Leaning down he whispered to the baby, "Don't worry soon enough you'll be picking out your own toys." he said standing up to smile at Lulu.

"They said in the book that now he'll be able to recognize our voices, so once he's born he'll know who we all are." she said reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair from his eyes.

"I'll have to talk to him more often then." he answered a Arianna raced up holding a new Barbie.

"Is that the one you want?" he asked her to make sure she wouldn't change her mind.

"Yeah. Look mommy isn't she pretty, she looks like you."

Lulu smiled at the little girl, they had gotten so close lately and she loved her as if she were her own her daughter. "Yes she is very pretty."

Later that night Dante lay in bed waiting for Lulu to emerge from the bathroom, she had been in there awhile. "Lulu, honey you coming to bed?" he called.

"Yeah," she said coming out of the bathroom wearing her new pajamas she had outgrown all the other ones she had bought for earlier in the pregnancy. "Look at this I'm huge."

"Your not huge. Come here." he said as she climbed into bed beside him.

"I look like a whale."

"You look beautiful."

"Dante, I have stretch marks," she said showing him her stomach.

"I don't see anything but will it make you feel better if I rub that cocoa butter cream on you tummy?" he asked pulling in out of the drawer beside her.

He lifted her top and began massaging the cream onto her stomach, as he was rubbing it in he felt the baby kick his hand. "You see even the baby agrees with me, he says mommy's beautiful."

Lulu had finished work a few weeks ago in anticipation for the babies arrival, the doctor had told her that she could work right up until the end depending on how she was feeling. They said to trust her body to let her know when it was time, she was huge now and it was harder for her to walk longer distances. Not to mention she was always tired, she probably slept longer than a baby would at this point.

Dante had left for work early that morning and wouldn't be home until dinner time and Arianna was at school for the day. She was sitting on the couch switching through the channels when she felt a sharp pain go through her abdomen. It had to be one of those braxton hicks things that the doctor had mentioned would show up near the end of her pregnancy. 'But didn't those happen in the 9th month?' she thought to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Sitting up she felt another this one a little more intense than the last one, now she was worried what if something was wrong with the baby. She didn't want to bother Dante at work unless it was important but she was really scared so she grabbed the phone off the table next to her, punching in the number for his cell phone.

"Hey baby. More cravings today, what do you want me to bring home this time?" he asked when he seen her number on the caller id.

"Da...Dante." she said through another painful contraction.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Dante said sounding worried.

"I'm scared, what if something's wrong with the baby." she blurted out near tears.

"Baby just tell me what's wrong. What happened?" he said standing up from his desk ready to bolt at any minute.

"I'm having pains, like contractions or something."

"Do you think your having the baby?

"I...I don't know but I'm so scared, what if something's wrong? Dante I'm only eight months." she cried.

"It's alright I'm on my way home, ok. Don't worry I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok." Lulu said hanging up the phone as she rubbed her hand over her belly. "Baby, you have to stay in a little longer. It's not time yet." she whispered to the baby.

On the way home Dante called his mom to come stay with Arianna when she got home from school. Leaving the car running he raced into the house, "Lulu? Honey?" he called out to her.

"I'm in here." she said as he raced in. Seeing her sitting on the couch in tears, holding her belly. It hit him, what if something was wrong? He wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost Lulu or the baby. He couldn't go through this again, it would tear him apart and he would never be whole again. 'No, don't think like that. She'll be fine.' he thought to himself as he grabbed Lulu's bag as he helped her out the door.

Rushing her into the hospital they made their way to the front desk, Epiphany noticed the look on their faces and the urgency of his tone as he told her the situation. "Alright bring her into Room 10," she said as a orderly wheeled over a chair and they sat her in it.

Dante was following her into the room as Epiphany stopped him, "You'll have to wait out here until I check her over. I'll come get you alright." she said as she closed the door.

Dante stood in the empty hallway leaning against the wall, he was finally alone with his thoughts and it scared him. Since he had got the phone call he had been holding back his emotions, he didn't want to make Lulu more upset than she already was. He was trying to remain strong, for her. But now that he was alone he felt the tears prick his eyes as he slid down the wall to the floor.

That was how Epiphany found him when she opened the door to let him know they were ready for him, when he heard the door open her stood up and wiped the traces of tears left on his face. "You alright?" she asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is she alright?" he asked.

"Well she's definitely in labor."

"Isn't it too early?"

"Babies can survive when they are born at eight months, we'll just have to make sure that's the case here."

Dante walked in and saw Lulu on the bed, she was dressed in a gown and hooked up to all the machines. He could hear the steady beat of the babies heart, which made him relax just a little.

"Hey baby." he said walking up to the side of the bed and grasping her hand.

"Dante...I'm having the baby."

"I know, honey."

"It's too early, we still have one month to go." She cried as he bent down to kiss her forehead, he knew nothing he said right now would calm her fears. He was just as scared as she was.

"Alright Lulu, this is it. It's time to push." Dr. Lee said.

"No, it's too early. I can't do it." Lulu cried out in pain.

"Come on baby, push. I know you can do it." Dante said coaching her like they had been taught in the birthing class.

"I need drugs." she screamed as she gripped his hand like a vise.

"It's too late for that Lulu, the babies already coming. Now Push."

After three pushes she was physically exhausted, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "I can see his head," Dr. Lee said. "Come on Lulu a big push and we can celebrate his birthday today." she said glancing at the clock.

Lulu pushed as hard as she could as she could, it took everything she had left to finally have the baby. "Congratulations you have a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Lee exclaimed as she cleaned off the baby. Dante looked down at his little boy and felt the tears from earlier reappearing.

"Why isn't he crying?" Lulu asked trying to sit up to see the baby. "He's not crying."

Dr. Lee whispered something to a nurse nearby as they tried to get the baby breathing, she didn't want to alarm them.

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he crying?" Lulu cried out as Dante tried to calm her down. He smoothed her hair which was matted to her head with sweat. Once the baby was warmed up and cleaned off they held him up Lulu could see him, before the nurse whisked him off to the NICU.

"Wait, where are you taking him?" Lulu cried.

"It's alright Lulu. They are taking him to the NICU he will be put on oxygen to help him breath a little better, his lungs are a little underdeveloped."

"But will he be alright?" she asked.

"We will do everything we can. I promise you." the doctor told her as she left the room.

"Dante..." she cried reaching out to him.

"I'm right here baby, he's gonna be just fine. You'll see, our son is a fighter." He tried to reassure her, he was scared too but he had to be strong for her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Grandma, where's mommy and daddy?" Arianna asked Olivia as she was tucking her into bed.

"Remember sweetie, I told you that they went to the hospital to have your little brother."

"Why aren't they home yet?" she asked.

"It takes time for babies to come." she said stroking the little girls head as she tried to get her to go to sleep.

"I wanna see them."

"I know sweetie, maybe tomorrow ok."

"Ok, night grandma."

"Night pumpkin."

Dante sat in the chair next to Lulu's bed, he could tell she was still worried. Any mother would be. "Dante?"

"Yeah honey."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course." he said as she shifted a little and he sat on the corner of the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"You know what we still need a name for him." Dante said as he rubbed his hand up and down her back to sooth her.

"Yeah."

"How about Riley?" she asked glancing up to gage his reaction.

"Riley Falconeri, hmm I dunno maybe."

"Or Grayson."

"Let's see how about a nice Italian name?" he asked her.

"Like what?

"Alexander or ummm Nico."

"What if we named him Angelo?" she asked looking back up at him.

"I like that one or you know what when I was undercover I used the name Dominic, we could call him that."

"I don't know there's so many to choose from." she replied closing her eyes.

"Well let's just think about it."

Dante had gone downstairs to get some coffee, leaving Lulu alone with her thoughts. She hadn't been able to get much sleep last night, she was too worried about the baby. No one had told her anything since they had taken him away late last night. She was hoping to hear something new this morning.

Just then Dante walked in with a smile on his face, "Hey sweetie. I have a surprise for you." he said as he moved out of the way and Arianna raced into the room.

"Mommy," she yelled racing over to the bed and trying to climb up.

"Hey peanut, did grandma bring you here?" she asked as she tried to help the girl on the bed.

"Yeah, I told her I wanted to see you and daddy and she said she would take me today."

"Well boy am I glad to see you." she said giving the girl a hug. Holding her close to her and stroking her hair.

"Mommy where's the baby?" she asked looking around.

"He's in the other room with all the other babies," Lulu said with a smile she didn't want to worry the little girl.

"Can I see him?" she asked turning to look at Dante.

"Not right now sweetie maybe later."

Just then Olivia walked in, "Hey how are you feeling sweetie?" she said approaching the bed.

"I'm alright did Dante fill you in?" she asked.

"Yeah he did. Don't you worry he'll be just fine. He is a Falconeri after all." "So what did you name my grandbaby?" she asked glancing between the two of them.

"Well we talked about name's last night ma and we settled on two, Angelo Lucas Falconeri or Dominic Angelo Falconeri."

"Awww I love them both. But you two better pick one, he can't be walking around all nameless." she said with a laugh.

"What so you think Ari, what name do you like?" Lulu asked the little girl who was playing with her iv line.

"I like Dominic." she said with a smile, happy that she was being asked her opinion.

"Alright then, we have a name." Dante said clapping his hands together.

Birth Certificate:

Name: Dominic Angelo Falconeri

Born: June 21, 2010

Weight: 5 Pounds 8 Ounces, 19 inches long

Parents: Lulu Spencer and Dante Falconeri


	22. Chapter 22

Today Lulu was finally being released from the hospital, Dante went home that morning to get the house ready before coming back that afternoon to bring her home. He had told her that Arianna was really excited about her homecoming, she had even planned a little party.

But even though Lulu couldn't wait to get out of the hospital and be home with her family, she didn't want to leave Dominic.

Unfortunately he wouldn't be coming home just yet, as the nurse had informed them this morning he was still having trouble breathing. They had said it may take a little while before he would be breathing on his own. She hated to leave him all alone in the hospital, she wouldn't be there to hold him when he cried or giving him kisses.

She was flipping through the channels on the television when Dante walked in, a smile on his face. "Hey honey, you ready to go home?" he asked her as she shut off the tv. She was already dressed and her bag was sitting at the end of the bed. "Is all the paperwork filled out?" he asked her as the nurse wheeled in the wheelchair.

"Yeah."

He helped her from the bed to the chair and grabbed her bag as he pushed her down the hallway. "Dante, can we stop by the nursery?"

"Sure we can." he said turning her around as he pushed her in that direction.

A nurse helped brought them over to where Dominic was, "Here he is." she said to them as Dante stopped the wheelchair near the incubator.

He knew she didn't need his help but Dante assisted her in standing and they stood there watching their baby boy.

"He's so beautiful." she said seeing the dark, fuzzy hair he had on his head, he had dark eyes like his dad and when she smiled at him his eyes opened and he stared up at her. She could see the rise and fall of his tiny chest as the machine helped him breath, his tiny hand clenched in a fist.

"Oh Dante, I don't wanna leave him." she said staring down at her tiny baby.

"I know honey but he needs to stay here and get stronger before he can come home and Arianna needs you at home. She misses you."

"I know your right, but it's just so hard." she cried as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Ok, I guess we should go." she told him glancing back at Dominic. "I'm gonna miss you baby boy but I promise, mommy will come visit you everyday." she said reaching down to touch his tiny hand.

Dante helped her back into the chair and wheeled her down the hall to the exit. He wished he could make this easier for her but there was nothing he could do, he felt helpless.

When they arrived home, the front door flew open as Arianna raced down the porch steps, the screen door slamming behind her as she raced over to them. "Your home!" she squealed with delight as she wrapped her arms around Lulu's waist.

"Oh careful sweetie." Dante said to the little girl as she practically catapulted herself at her mom.

"Sorry mommy." she replied grinning up at her.

"It's ok sweetie. I missed you too." she said bending down to hug the little girl. "You look so cute with your hair like this, did grandma do it?" she asked her seeing the bright purple and blue ribbons tied around her pigtails.

"Yeah." she said beaming at her mom.

"Well lets get mommy inside," Dante said as he locked the car doors and they headed up the steps to the house where his mother held the door open for them. "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" she asked as she wrapped Lulu in a hug.

"I'm ok. Thank you for watching Arianna."

"Oh anytime, I love spending time with my granddaughter." she said with a smile.

"Look mommy," Arianna said as she lef Lulu into the living room to see what she had done.

Lulu smiled as she looked up and seen the bright colored sign that said "Welcome Home Mommy" in big letters. There was little drawings all over the banner and hand prints.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's beautiful, I love it sweetie." she said kissing the little girl on the top of the head.

Olivia had dinner all ready for them and had even made them a little cake that said 'Welcome to the world, Dominic.' Lulu smiled when she saw the beautiful cake but it reminded her that the baby wasn't here with them where he should be. She wouldn't be able to celebrate until she knew that he was going to be alright.

Later that night when everyone was in bed Lulu couldn't fall asleep so she grabbed her robe off the end of the bed and made her way down the hallway to get something to drink. Walking past the nursery she paused in the doorway and looked inside, Dante had added their sons name to the wall over the top of the crib in dark blue letters. And there was a new teddy bear sitting in the rocking chair he had given her, walking over to it she picked it up. It was a little brown bear with a Yankee jersey on. 'Dante must have bought it while she was at the hospital,' she thought to herself. Holding it she sat down on the chair looking around the room, the only thing missing was her beautiful baby boy. The thought made the tears come to her eyes, she couldn't hold them back anymore now that she was alone with her thoughts.

Dante reached over to put his arms around Lulu but as he reached over to her side of the bed he felt the empty spot where she should have been. The spot was cold indicating that she had been gone for a while, he sat up and noticed her robe was gone from the end of the bed where she usually kept it. Climbing out of bed he headed down the hallway peeking into Arianna's room first maybe she had, had a nightmare and Lulu was laying down with her. But she wasn't there and his daughter was fast asleep, he poked his head into the nursery and spotted her sitting in the rocking chair. Her head was bowed and he could tell she was crying because her shoulders were shaking.

"Honey," he said as he approached the chair and crouched in front of her. He placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to look at him.

"What if he doesn't make it?" she sobbed.

"He will, he's a strong little boy. After all he has Spencer and Falconeri blood running through him." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so scared Dante." she said tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"I know you are sweetie, that's why we need to stick together. We have to be strong for each other." he replied. "How about we all go see him tomorrow?" he said with a grin as he looked into her green eyes and wiped away the tears.

Lulu nodded as he helped her up and they headed back down the hallway to their bedroom.

The next morning they all piled in the car and headed over to the hospital to see Dominic, Arianna couldn't wait to see her new little brother and had even planned to sing him a song she had learned. Lulu couldn't wait to see her little boy again, she prayed her would be alright. He had to be, he just had to.

Dante held Arianna's hand as they made their way down the hall to the NICU she was skipping down the hall with a smile on her face, she had no idea that he little brother was fighting to breath. They thought it best not to tell her anything right now, not until they had to.


	23. Chapter 23

A nurse led them into the room and over to the incubator where Dominic lay bundled in the blue blanket, "I can't see daddy." Arianna said tugging on her father's shirt. He lifted her up so she could see, "There he is, your little brother."

"Hi baby D." Arianna said waving at the little baby.

Lulu smiled as she saw her babies together for the first time, she hoped there would be many moments just like this where they would all be together. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't make it. 'But no she would not allow herself to think like that, he would be fine.' she thought to herself.

"Are you going to sing your song to him sweetie?" she asked patting the little girls shoulder.

Arianna nodded her head with a smile as she began to sing the song she had learned at school.

"What song are you gonna sing?" Dante asked her.

"The Bumble Bee song."

"Alright he's listening, go ahead."

_I caught a little baby bumble bee_

_Won't my mommy be so proud of me_

_I caught a little baby bumble bee_

_Ouch it stung me_

_squishing up my baby bumble bee_

_Won't my mommy be so proud of me _

_I'm squishing up my baby bumble bee_

_Ewww it's all over my hands_

When Arianna had finished singing her song she looked over at Lulu, "Do you think he liked it?"

Lulu stepped closer and wrapped her arm around the little girl, "Yeah I'm sure he loved it, see he opened his eyes." she said just as the baby looked up at them and scrunched up his hand into a little fist. "He's looking at you."

"Baby D can sing it with me next time." Arianna said with a smile.

"Well it will be a while before he can sing it with you Ari, but I'm sure he'd like to hear it again."

Dante sat in the waiting room waiting for Lulu to come back, she had taken Arianna down the hallway to the bathroom. They were waiting to hear how Dominic was doing and he prayed whatever news they had would be good. He wasn't sure Lulu could handle anything else right now.

"Dante, where's Lulu?" Dr. Lee asked him as she came to a stop in front of him.

"She just took Ari to the washroom, she should be back soon."

"Do you want me to wait to tell you..." she started to say.

"No please just tell me how he is." Dante said not wanting to wait, he wanted to make sure the news was good before Lulu had to hear it.

"Well good news he is able to breath on his own now. So we just want to keep him for one more night, just to make sure and then you two can take him home tomorrow if all goes well." She said seeing him sigh with relief.

"Oh thank you so much." he said hugging her as she laughed.

"Your very welcome, you have quite the little fighter in there."

"Thanks doc." he said as she walked away he couldn't wait to tell Lulu the wonderful news.

"Dante, did Dr. Lee talk to you yet?" Lulu asked as she made her way over to him with Arianna.

"Yes she did." he said with a smile. "He's gonna be just fine baby, they said he can breath on his own and he can come home tomorrow if all goes well."

"Oh my god, really?" Lulu said as tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't contain the happiness she felt at that particular moment. Dante pulled her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Me too, me too." Arianna said tugging on their pant legs. As they included her in the family hug. Dante couldn't help but think of the future when Dominic would be a part of these "family hugs."

The next day they got the call saying they could bring Dominic home, Lulu couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms and never let him go. She climbed out of bed before Dante was even awake yet and headed down the hall to the nursery. Opening the closet she grabbed the cute little onesie they planned to bring him home in.

When she felt two arms come around her waist, "Hey you I reached for you and you were gone."

"Sorry I wanted to pick out an outfit for Dominic to come home in."

"He's finally coming home, baby."

"I can't wait." she replied turning in his arms to face him.

Dante headed to the kitchen to start breakfast as Lulu went to shower and change before waking up Arianna. "Hey pumpkin." Dante said as he spotted Arianna coming into the kitchen with Lulu in tow.

"Hi daddy."

"Baby D's coming home today, what do you think about that?" he asked placing a plate in front of her.

"Does that mean he's all better?" she asked.

"Yeah he's all better."

"So my song worked?"

"It sure did, sweetie." Lulu said with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

At the hospital, Dr. Lee checked out Dominic one more time before claiming her was perfectly healthy and ready to go home. "Here you go mommy." she said placing the bundle into her arms. This was the first time she was able to hold her son since she had given birth and it was amazing. Before she was pregnant she never thought she would love anyone as much as she loved Dante and Ari but now it was as if her heart had expanded to include Dominic as well. It was a wonderful feeling. "Hey little man." she cooed to the baby who stared up at her with eyes the same color as his fathers.

Dante had filled out all the paperwork as Lulu and Arianna waited in the waiting room, "Alright you ready to bring our boy home?" he asked coming over to stand in front of her.

"Yes." she said with a huge smile as he handed her the car seat and she leaned over to strap him in.

Dante drove extra cautiously on the ride home, there was precious cargo on board and the two of them laughed as cars passed them and honked their horns.

When they arrived at home Dante carried Dominic into the house and placed him on the floor in the living room before unhooking him from the car seat. "This is your home Baby D." he said holding him up so he could look around as Lulu smiled at the two of them together.

Lulu was holding the baby in her arms, he was staring up at her with those big brown eyes and she knew he already had her wrapped around his little finger. She would do anything for her son and she was glad that now she had the chance. All of a sudden she caught a whiff of something fowl, it was coming from the tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

"Dante I think your son needs his diaper changed." she called to him.

"Ah so he's my son when he smells bad." he replied jokingly as he took Dominic from her arms. Heading into the nursery he decided now would be the perfect time to put his plan into action.

After changing the babies diaper he grabbed the bag he had hidden behind the dresser so Lulu wouldn't see it. Opening it he pulled out the special onesie he had picked out for the baby. He had it specially embroidered with a special message just for Lulu and he hoped she liked it. "Alright little guy we're gonna put this on you so mommy can see it, your part of the surprise." he said as he changed the outfit.

"Dante what's taking you so long?" she called from the living room. "It's almost time for his next feeding."

"I'm coming baby." he replied as he picked up Dominic in his arms. "Alright here goes nothing."

Heading back into the living room he sat handed Dominic over to Lulu awaiting the reaction he was hoping for. Lulu hadn't noticed anything was different right away but as she looked down to coo at the baby she noticed that he was wearing a different outfit than he had on earlier. Reading the front she noticed what it said: 'Mommy, will you marry Daddy?'

"Oh my god, Dante." she squealed as she looked up at him. He had a huge grin on his face as he knelt down in front of her and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Lulu Spencer, I never believed in love at first sight until I met you. You made me love again which is something I thought I would never be able to do again. I fell for you even harder the more time we spent together and seeing the way you are with Ari. But now you have given me a son and it has made me love you all the more. So will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive." he asked as he pulled the ring out of the box.

"Oh my gosh of course I'll marry you." she replied with a smile as she shifted the baby in her arms so he could place the ring on her finger.

Dante leaned over the baby in Lulu's lap to place a kiss on her lips, "Before I met you, I never thought I would fall in love again. I thought I had lost the one person in my life that I would ever really care for but then I met you and everythings completely different. I never felt this way before about any one." Dante admitted as he glanced down at the tiny life they had created, "And now were engaged and we have this beautiful baby boy and it just makes me love you that much more.

Lulu couldn't help but feel touched by his words, she never had anyone tell her the things he was admitting to her now. She thought she had been in love in the past but it didn't even come close to what she felt now, with him. "I love you so much Dante."

"I love you too baby." he said as she rested her head on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day at breakfast Lulu stepped up beside Dante as he stood at the stove cooking breakfast. "We have to tell Arianna today. Do you think she'll be happy?"

"Of course she'll be happy, she loves you. She already calls you mom."

"I know but now we'll be married and I just don't want her to think I'm taking the place of her mother."

"We'll explain it to her, it'll be fine sweetie." he said rubbing soothing circles on her back before going back to the eggs and bacon.

"Daddy I can't find my other shoe." Arianna said stepping into the kitchen holding one pink converse sneaker.

"Oh I know where the other one is. Come on sweetie." Lulu said with a laugh as she led the girl down the hall to find it.

Once they had finished eating Lulu checked on Dominic before joining Dante in the living room with Ari, "Ok pumpkin we want to talk to you about something." Dante said to Arianna who was sitting on Dante's lap.

"Did I do something bad daddy?" she asked glancing up at him with sad brown eyes.

"No baby you didn't do anything wrong. Lulu and I wanted to talk to you about getting married, do you know what that means?"

"Yeah my friends at school's parents are married like you were with mommy."

"Yeah I was married to your mommy and I loved her very much. She gave me you and your little brother and Lulu are the most important people in my life right now. What would you think about your daddy and Lulu getting married?"

"Does that mean she'll be my mommy for real?" Arianna asked looking over at Lulu for the answer.

"Come here sweetheart." Lulu said holding out her arms so the little girl could climb onto her lap.

"I love you and your daddy very much. And remember how I told you that you could call me mommy if you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"Well I love it when you call me mommy. But you know I never want to take your mommy's place in your life, she'll always be your mommy, But now you'll have two mommy's one in heaven and one here with you. So what do you think about that?"

"I like it. Two mommy's wait till my friends hear that." she said with a grin.

Dante climbed out of bed careful not to wake Lulu who was still fast asleep, she had been up a lot during the night to feed the baby. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her temple before going over to the bassinet that was at the foot of their bed. "Hey little man you be good today for mommy."

"Morning." he heard from behind him as he turned around to see a sleepy Lulu rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright."

"I wish I didn't have to go into work today."

"We'll be fine Dante."

"I know you'll be fine. I was talking about me I'll miss you and Dom." he said causing her to laugh as she threw the blankets off and met him at the foot of their bed. "I love you Dante."

"I love you too, so much."

Dante had taken Arianna to school on his way to work leaving Lulu alone with Dominic, it would be their first day alone together but she didn't mind one bit. She had always wanted to be a mother and now she was and she knew she was probably biased but he was the cutest little boy in the whole world. 'How could he not be with a dad like Dante.' she thought to herself.

Lulu was just finishing her breakfast when she heard the baby cry in the other room. "Mommy's here." she soothed as she stepped into the room. Picking him up she carried him to the living room to feed him, "You hungry?" she said cradling him in her arms. "That was some surprise your daddy sprang on me yesterday wasn't it. Only a few days old and you and daddy are already cooking up schemes." she said talking to the baby as he ate.

She couldn't remember ever being this happy in her life. For once she felt like this was what she was meant for she was meant to be a mom and now she was to two amazing kids and now she was getting married could life be any better.

"Were home baby." Dante said dropping his bag near the door as Arianna raced past him.

"Mommy look what I did at school." she said handing her a drawing she did.

"Oh wow this is beautiful." she said looking down at the drawing.

"That's you and daddy and me in the middle and there's baby D."

"This is a wonderful picture of our family. I have an idea why don't you go find a magnet and stick this on the fridge for me."

"Ok." she said skipping from the room her pigtails swinging behind her.

"How was your day?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch and looking down at their son in his baby bouncer.

"It was quiet without you two here. Except when he was hungry." she said with a laugh.

"I missed you guys." he said leaning in to kiss her neck as she laughed.

"That tickles," she laughed as she felt his stubble. "You need to shave."

"Oh come on you don't like it." he said rubbing his cheek on hers before she pushed him away.

"Nope I liked it before when you didn't give me a rash."

"Oh come on babe."

"Go shave." she said pointing to the bathroom as he gave her a fake pout and headed in that direction.


	26. Chapter 26

Dante couldn't have been more proud of his new son, the next day he was sitting in the police station showing everyone a picture of the newest member of the Falconeri Clan. "He's adorable," one of his co-workers said.

"Get back to work," Mac said seeing the people crowded around Dante's desk. "And Congrats on the new baby boy." He said slapping him on the back.

"Thanks Commissioner."

Dante loved his job and today was a pretty busy day with a lot of paperwork to do but he found that lately all her thought of was his son and Lulu. He couldn't wait to head home and see them after a long day at work, so on his lunch hour instead of eating at his desk like usually did, he went home to see Lulu and Dominic.

"Hey sweetheart." Dante said entering the living room where Lulu was folding tiny sleepers.

"Hey what are you doing home?" she asked as he leaned over to give her a kiss before taking a seat on the couch next to her to help her fold.

"I missed you and Dom. Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah but he should be up any minute now," she said just as they heard a cry break the silence.

"That's my cue." He said as he headed down the hall.

"How's my boy." Dante cooed as he leaned over the crib to lift his little boy into his arms. "Come on let's go see mommy."

"There's my two favourite boys." Lulu said turning around to see Dante and Dominic together.

"Let's show mommy what we got for her." Dante said with a grin.

"What did you do Dante?" she asked wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

Sitting down on the couch he held Dominic to his chest with one arm as he reached into his pocket with the other. Coming out with a little purple box he handed it to her. "What is this?" she asked taking it.

"Open it and see." Opening the box she found a heart necklace with four little links on it, each link held a different stone.

"This is beautiful but what's the occasion?"

"Does there really need to be one for me to buy my fiance a present?"

"No," she said with a smile as she clasped it around her neck.

"I saw it and knew it would be perfect for you. Each stone is one of our birthstones you have two for Arianna and Dominic and the other two are mine and yours and there's always more room if we decided to have more kids in the future."

"I love it." She said kissing him and looking down at their son who was falling asleep in his daddies arms.

Lulu left Dante on the couch with Dominic as she headed down the hall to check on Ari, "Hey sweetheart you ready for bed?"

"Yeah I brushed my teeth, see." The little girl said opening her mouth to show her teeth.

"Good job here hop in and I'll read you a story." Lulu said as she tucked the covers around the little girl. She and Dante had been trying their best to make sure that Ari didn't feel left out with the new baby taking up most of their time. She loved spending time with Arianna when it was just the two of them.

"Can you read me the Princess book?" Arianna said handing Lulu the pink book that Lulu had bought for her when she first started dating Dante.

"Of course I love that one too." Lulu said as she crawled into bed beside her, Arianna cuddling into her side as she opened the book to the first page.

Glancing over she noticed Ari had fallen asleep so she gently climbed out of the bed, made sure she was covered with the blanket and tucked her favourite teddy bear in beside her. Yawning she headed down the hall to check on Dante who was fast asleep on the couch with their son in his arms. Gently she took a sleeping Dominic from his arms causing him to stir in his sleep, "Mmmm sorry baby must have been more tired that I thought."

"Why don't you go lay down." She said rocking Dominic gently so he wouldn't wake up.

"You coming to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be there as soon as I put Dominic in his crib."

"Ok I'll be waiting." He said leaning in to kiss her and then his sons head. "Night buddy."

After gently placing Dom in his crib, Lulu gently stroked his satiny soft cheek. She always wished she could be a mother and now she was but she had no idea how much it would change her life. She never thought it was possible to love someone so much. "Night baby." She said turning out the light as she shut the door leaving it open a crack so they could hear him if he woke up during the night.

After changing into her pajamas she shut off the light in the bathroom and climbed in bed beside Dante who reached over and pulled her closer. "Is Ari in bed?"

"Yeah she's out like a light," Lulu told him.

"I know we've been busy with D coming home and all but I think we need to get back to planning the wedding."

"Yeah I know, there's so much to do."

"We could always elope," Dante said as he stroked her hair back from her forehead.

"Yeah I'm sure your mom would love that."

"Well she doesn't have to know we can always deal with her when we get back and we'd already be married by then."

"Dante...she would still kill you."

"Yeah your right."

"I can't wait to marry you." He said kissing her forehead.

"Mmmm I can't wait to be married to you either."


	27. Chapter 27

Dante was telling the truth when he said he couldn't wait to be married. He knew Lulu probably thought he was joking but she would be surprised to know he wasn't. Now he just needed a good enough reason to get her there.

The next day he slipped the idea of a vacation into the conversation over breakfast. "What do you think baby?"

"I don't know Dante travelling with a new baby."

"He'll be fine sweetie and we can always take Sonny's jet."

"Where are we going?" she asked taking a bite of her toast.

"That's a surprise."

"What are you up to Dante Falconeri?" she asked with a grin.

"Nothing, baby I just think we deserve a nice vacation."

"Alright then when do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow."

The next day Dante insisted on packing the bags for their little trip. He wasn't sure what she would think but he wanted to surprise her with a trip to Las Vegas so they could get married. He picked out a nice dress for her to wear and a suit for him, along with two outfits for the kids to wear and prayed she wouldn't be angry with him for not telling her what they were doing.

He also filled the diaper bag with everything Dominic would need for the trip, bottles, formula, diapers, the carrier, stroller and some toys. He realized the baby had more stuff the lug along than all three of them combined. After making a few trips to load up the car he made his way to the kitchen where Lulu was making breakfast. "Hey baby, car's all packed and ready to go."

"Are you sure you got everything? How am I supposed to know if you packed everything I'll need?" she asked hoping to get more information about where he was taking her.

"Nice try sweetheart but I'm not telling you where were going, I assure you I have everything you'll need."

After breakfast they all climbed in the car and headed to the airport. Lulu switched on the radio turning to a station she liked and glanced back at the kids in the backseat, Arianna was reading a storybook and Dominic was sucking on his hand. With a smile she turned and glanced at Dante who turned and smiled at her as well before reaching for her hand.

Dante had booked a room at the Venetian and called to book their wedding at a nearby chapel. Even though they were eloping he wanted their wedding to be beautiful and romantic, something special for Lulu to remember forever. Arriving at the airport they all piled onto Sonny's private jet.

Five hours later they landed in Las Vegas, both the kids and Lulu were fast asleep when they arrived and Dante gently shook her awake. "Sweetie were here." Lulu sat up and glanced out the window of the plane seeing the lights and all the buildings she knew exactly where they were.

"You took us to Vegas?"

"Surprise," he said with a grin.

"When you said you wanted to elope I thought you were kidding."

"I never kid."

Dante rented a car and drove to the hotel so they could check in and drop off their bags. "So were really getting married today?" she asked taking a seat on the bed as soon as they entered the hotel room.

"Yes after today you will be Mrs. Falconeri."

"Your mom is going to kill you," she said with a laugh.

"She'll be fine plus we'll have a big reception when we get home."

"Wait. What am I gonna wear I don't have a dress or anything?"

"I packed a nice dress for you. Don't worry honey I thought of everything."

Lulu smiled as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, "I love you."

After feeding Dominic and changing his dirty diaper, Dante dressed him in the little plaid top and khaki pants he had packed. Arianna changed into her pretty pink dress and Dante was wearing his suit as they waited for Lulu to emerge from the bathroom. When she did she was wearing the white dress he had bought for her it had a black sash around the waist and she had curled her hair and added the diamond drop earrings he had bought for her. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome."

They headed over to get their marriage licence before heading to chapel where Dante had booked a Courtyard Romance style wedding. When he was researching places on the internet he had decided on that one because it sounded like something Lulu would love. A romantic wedding outside in the courtyard, a custom created bouquet, professional photos, live music, a DVD of the ceremony which would be perfect to show their family and friends, champagne, and a limo for one hour.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful, Dante held Lulu's hand as they said their vows Arianna standing beside Lulu held onto her bouquet and Dominic was held by the wife of the man marrying them.

"You may kiss the bride." Dante heard the words he had been waiting for and pulled Lulu toward him as their lips met in a gentle kiss that quickly turned more passionate.

"Yay!" Arianna squealed with delight, clapping her hands. "Now we can be together forever."

THE END


End file.
